Always
by pahlee
Summary: AU. It'll be typical to have a Prince fall in love with a Princess, but how about an arrogant Prince and a slightly tomboyish servant? But, there's more to the story than that, and all the stars burn brightly for their secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Tale I: **Mia Madre, le Mie Sorelle (My Mother, My Sisters)

_Our blood, our life, our star –  
>is the reason why the waters run,<br>the wind blows, and the sun shines._  
>– <em>Tendo House<em>

During the midsummer night, while the rain fell in a rhythmic pattern all over the Tendo Manor, lay Lady Noriko in bed with her midwife standing over her with a damp cloth on her forehead and her husband, Lord Soun, next to her holding her hand.

"That's it, milady," her midwife muttered as she wiped down her forehead, "Soon, your child will be here."

Lady Noriko smiled at her and then turned her attention to her husband, "Soun" her voice was weak, but he heard her and leaned down for her to whisper in his ear, "This is it."

Not long after, throughout the halls of the Manor came the cries of a new born baby girl named Akane Tendo.

Cradled in her mother's arms, the little bundle of joy cooed as Lord Soun gently prodded her nose in a playful way. Akane smiled up at her father and held his finger enclosed in her small hand. "She's beautiful," Lord Soun said as he hoisted her up from her mother's embrace and held her in his arms, "Our little daughter, Akane."

Although weak, Lady Noriko sat up in her bed as her midwife tended to her, "She is."

Lord Soun smiled down at his wife and kissed her softly on the forehead, "She'll be as beautiful as her as mother when she grows, my darling." Lady Noriko's lips curled into a gentle grin, "Of course."

Proclaimed to the neighbors, the Tendo house celebrated the birth of their first born with friends and family. The news of an heir of the Tendo family line became fast news all around the provinces and many wishes were bestowed on the family.

All was well.

#

"What is that?" Lady Noriko asked Soun as he opened a box and shifted through it.

Without saying anything, Lord Soun continued to scour the box and pull out a necklace beaded with a silver chain and a small enchanting star hanging loosely at the center.

"The family symbol," he whispered as he walked over to the women of his life and knelt down to face his daughter who was sleeping soundlessly. Lady Noriko smiled at her husband, "Ah, it truly doth match her, she is our light in the dark," she bent down to kiss Akane on the forehead, "Our star."

#

For four years, the family prospered and grew. But, with time comes complications. "I do not understand why you have her hair so short," Governess Satsuki said as she pulled the dress over Akane's head. "She insists on it," Lady Noriko said as she shifted in her bed to see her daughter bounce around in her new tailored dress, "I think it suits her anyways, Governess."

Slightly shrugging, Satsuki took a hold of the energetic girl and told her to hold still as she laced the dress in the back, "Now, milady, you will behave for tonight."

Sticking her tongue out in defiance, Akane replied, "I don't want to!"

Satsuki tsked as she finished with a tight bow and stood up, clapping her hands free of the imaginary dust, "Now, milady, doth know that ere tonight is in celebration for you, the little star of the Tendo house." Akane crossed her arms and let out a haughty sigh, "I know." Over from the bed, Noriko smiled at her daughter, "Come, give mother a hug and go see to it that your father has the affair in order."

Akane nodded as she made her way warily over to her mother and put her small arms around her and kissed her quickly on the cheek,, "On your relieve, mother."

Satsuki nodded to Noriko and followed little Akane down the stairs and into the mayhem of the festivities for tonight. Akane sought out her father who was talking with the help to organize the party. "Papa!" Akane called out as she ran to her father who turned around and went to his knees to hug his daughter, "Aye, Akane what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mama wanted to make sure you are doing your job," Akane snickered as she hugged her father. Soun soon let go of her and stood back up, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yes little one, we're almost set here. Why don't you go out and play?"

Akane nodded as she ran outside, her Governess following after her. Satsuki stood back as she watched Akane run amok and play with the little serf boy, Shinnosuke.

"Come on, Shinnosuke," Akane called out as she ran about, careful not to tread on the mud in fear of getting Satsuki angry.

Shinnosuke cocked his head to the side, puzzled, "What are we doing?"

Akane sighed as she stopped and let her dress drop from her hands as she put her hands on her little hips, "I swear, Shinnosuke, doth are so forgetful, ere we were playing a friendly game of tag."

"Oh!" exclaimed the excited little boy, "I see, well, milady, whose turn was it?"

With another sigh, Akane bowed her head, "It _was_ yours, Shinnosuke."

Shinnosuke looked at Akane with curious eyes and perked up, "Oh, alright then," he ran towards her and tagged her head, "You're it, milady!" And he laughed as he ran with a giggling Akane running after him.

#

"Milady!" exclaimed Satsuki as Akane came back into the household drenched in mud. Akane gave a nervous chuckle and threw her arms up in an I-don't-know-how-it-happened gesture, "I fell?" Her mother giggled from behind as she watched with eyes of care, "Ah, she is but a child, Governess. Forgive my child." Satsuki grumbled as she ushered Akane out of the dress and gathered a damp cloth to wash her of her filth.

"Honestly, milady," she muttered as she got the mud off her face, "Perchance you need lessons on how to be a lady."

"Enough of that," Noriko said softly, "Let her be, shall she want to play in the mud with her playmates, let her."

Satsuki just shook her head as she draped a new dress on Akane just in time for her father to enter with a grin spread across his face, "Come, let the festivities commence, my loves." Satsuki gave a stern nod as she made her way over to Noriko's side, helping her out of bed. Akane watched as her mother got out of bed, with her Governess supporting her.

It was only two years ago that she had become bedridden, but – she refused, every year since, to miss the celebration of her daughter's birth and was allotted to leave her bed only by means of help. Akane raced towards her mother's side, gripping the lovely dress that hung loosely around her small frame, her mother looked down at her and ran her hand through her hair, "Come, my little star, let us go celebrate."

Soun stood at the door, watching his family with earnest eyes as they made it into the hustle and bustle of the party on the other side. Not far, Noriko was seated atop of the staircase, watching over the party commencing below her. Soun took his seat next to his wife and held his hand as their daughter greeted each guest.

"Alas," Noriko whispered to her husband, "I think this may be the last time, I may see her smile on this day."

Soun gripped his wife's hand a bit tighter and gazed into her eyes, "My love, let us not talk about ails on the day of prosper." Noriko smiled back and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips and pulled away, "Aye, but never forget my love for you, dearest."

"And mine for you," he said as he returned with a kiss on the forehead, "For now, let us be a family one last time."

"I love you, my Lord Soun," she whispered as Akane raced up the staircase to sit next to her parents as their servers brought out the dinner.

#

The funeral came and went and the grieving went by even faster. Akane, now verging on the age of five, had watched her mother kiss her one last time on the forehead as she bid her good-night. She had watched her mother close her eyes and fall into an eternal sleep with a smile on her face.

"Be the light, my star," she had said to her.

Fondling the necklace around her neck, Akane sat on the half-wall in the courtyard as her Governess tended talking to the gardeners. Looking up at the sky, Akane felt the tears begin to prick at the back of her eyes. Her father had told her that her mother had gone on ahead of them, on a journey that will one day intertwine with theirs once more, and that she should not be sad – rather, happy that for that short time she had known her, know that her mother loved her very much.

"Satsuki?" Akane whispered.

Preening her attention away from the gardener, Satsuki turned to face the saddened little girl, "Yes, milady?"

"I wish to attend to my sleep," she said listlessly.

Satsuki nodded as she gave one last retort to the gardener before going over to where Akane had sat and helped her down. The two followed one another up the passageways and to Akane's room. As they walked, they passed her father's chambers. Looking in before continuing one, Akane watched her father hold an embroidered handkerchief in his hands, rubbing the already worn edges with his fingers.

Tearing her eyes away and rushing to her room, Akane knew that it was the gift her mother had presented to her father when he was courting her. He held it dear to his heart, and now – it was all he had left.

But, he still had daughter, his little star.

#

"Papa's coming back today, right Satsuki?" Akane asked as she wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her wrist, "He sent word that he'd be back midday!"

Satsuki looked up from her stitching, "Milady, he said he will, and it will be so. Have patience."

Akane let out an exasperated sigh as she dwindled the chain around her neck and played with the star pendant, she bit the corner of her lower lip and pouted, "Oh, how time is a horrid enemy; it's been a fortnight since I last saw of him."

"Your father and his travels doth take time, milady," Satsuki replied.

"I know, aye, I know, but I sometimes wish he'd stay home," Akane said as she leaned over the window sill and saw Shinnosuke down below.

"Oi!" Akane called out to him, the young knight-in-training looked up and flashed a toothy grin up at his friend. "If perchance you see my father, give forth a call!" Akane finished and with a curt nod, Shinnosuke promised.

Taking herself away from the window, Akane walked across the room and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair fell loosely just below her ears, exposing the nape of her neck. The blue tint in her jet black hair contrasted well to her pale lily-white complexion.

"Aye," Akane muttered as she ran her hands over the dress, "I doth wish I had gotten that other dress you had insisted on wanting to make."

"I had told ye so," Satsuki grinned, "But, the dress ye wear now is darling."

Grimacing, Akane moved away from the mirror and heard a loud clanging. Her eyes began to glitter as she ran to the window to see Shinnosuke bearing the call, and over the horizon came a carriage drawn by horses.

"It's papa!" Akane exclaimed as she took off down the stairs.

Satsuki sighed as she gathered herself up and followed her down. At the base of the stairs, Akane halted and Satsuki had caught up. No sooner, the carriage arrived and the driver had opened the door. Her father stepped out with a huge grin across his face, "Aye, my darling daughter, come greet your father!"

"Papa!" Akane smiled as she ran towards her father's open embrace and hugged him, "I've missed ye!"

"As I of you," he said as he patted her head as he pulled away, "My darling, I have news."

"What news is it?" Akane asked as she stood a bit away, it was then she noticed that the carriage moved once more. Careening her head, she saw a woman with luscious brown hair leave from it, followed by two girls with mimicking hair color.

"Who are they, papa?" Akane asked.

"My star," Soun said as he put his hands on his daughter's shoulders, "Meet Lady Hinako, my intended, and these are her daughters, Kasumi and Nabiki."

#

"Intended?" Akane hissed as she tossed the darts across the room and into the hay bale, "His bloody intended?"

"Calm down, Akane," Shinnosuke tried to reason, "It's been over ten years now, your father is just lonely."

"He has me!" Akane said as she threw another dart, "He has this whole _bloody_ manor," she spat.

"Aye, Akane," sighed Shinnosuke, "Give it a chance."

"You saw the way she looked at me," Akane said, "She_ detests_ me, I know it."

"Milady," Shinnosuke tried, but was interrupted with, "We're in private, Shinnosuke – you know I hate it when you call me that."

"Akane," he started over, "Let your father have this, you are a lady of fifteen years, let us not act like you're six again."

Dodging a bucket thrown by his childhood friend, he stood among the darts that had hit dead-on target he stood with a calming gesture as the words rolled from her tongue, "I still hate it."

#

"My name is Kasumi," said the elder one to Akane one morning. Akane looked up to see the girl with her hair tied into a pony-tail off to the side, she had a soft smile on her face as she continued, "I am Lady Hinako's eldest daughter, I am your elder of three years."

"Pleased to make your acquaintanceship," Akane formally replied, "I am Akane, only daughter of the Tendo House."

"Not for long you won't be," said a sharp tone. The two girls turned to see Nabiki standing in the doorway with her arms across her chest, "Mother has made it very clear that your father has every intention of bringing us into the family, so you'll be sharing that title with me and my sister."

"Nabiki!" exclaimed Kasumi, "Bite your tongue."

"Why should I?" Nabiki said as she circled Akane, looking her up-and-down. There was a hint of jealously in her gaze as she did so, enticed with malice, "She's nothing more than a mere folly in beauty, just gaze about her short hair."

Akane started to fume with anger.

"Stop that," Kasumi chided, "She is an endearing child, quit mocking her."

"You're too nice for your own good, Kasumi," Nabiki said as she turned on her heel, her long shoulder-length hair flowing behind her.

"Sorry about my sister," Kasumi apologized, "She really takes after our mother at times."

Controlling her anger, Akane unclenched the fists that she had unconsciously did, "It's fine. Ye only fears what one cannot have, aye, Kasumi?"

"Aye," Kasumi agreed.

#

For a year, Akane lived with these new people in her house. Her father had indeed married Lady Hinako the following weeks after their initial arrival. In order to avoid her new step-mother, and one horrid step-sister, Akane found herself outside.

"Oi, Shinnosuke," Akane said as she thrust the sword at him, "Point."

"Aye, you have a good eye," commented Shinnosuke as he gathered himself and stood straight, the two friends bowed at one another, "You've gotten quite good."

Akane gave a half-hearted shrug, "I only mimic what Sir Happosai teaches you, and what you share with me."

"Either way, a lady should not be doing this, you know," he said as he took the weapon away from her and stored it away. The two began to walk towards the manor once more, away from the fields with large hay bales that smelled of freshly cut grass, "I'm sure your mother wouldn't approve."

"She's not my mother," Akane hissed.

"Oh, aye, _step_-mother," Shinnosuke corrected himself.

"She's gotten unbearable," Akane said as she led the way, "She's been doing minute little things to bother me, and father is none the wiser; on that note," she turned her head behind her to look at Shinnosuke, "Father's carriage is due to arrive today, during sunset."

"I heard he made a trip to the castle this time," Shinnosuke said, "Meeting with royalty."

"Hmph," Akane returned her attention back to the path to the manor, "Papa's got all these people to tend to but he doesn't have time to come back here, back home to me."

"You know your father loves you very much, but his name beckons him to the nobles, as you are one too," Shinnosuke said, "And on that, we shouldn't even be friends."

"Nonsense," Akane retorted, "That's blasphemy, that there is. Whose right is it to say who I call friend," and at that moment a sharp call of her name was heard from the manor's wall, cringing Akane finished, "Or who I call enemy. Come, hither before Mother Hinako dare strain her _lovely_ voice."

The two teenagers made their way back, upon arriving at the entrance Shinnosuke excused himself to go towards the stables and tend to the horses. Bidding good-bye, Akane made her way inside. She passed Kasumi who sat near the entrance with a book on her lap, "Mother sounds angry, be wary, little one." Responding with a curt nod, Akane made her way into the next room where Hinako sat perched in the posh chair and Nabiki seated by her side, engrossed in a dessert dish sat before her.

"What were you doing?" Hinako asked as she cast a glance at her.

"Out in the fields, I was practicing fencing." Akane replied.

Rising from her dish, Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "How suitable for a homely person of your stature, out in the fields where the cows beckon."

"My," Hinako chuckled, "My darling daughter, you shouldn't say such prudent things to your sister, though," she turned a nasty look, "You are right."

Calming herself, Akane drew in long breaths and released them in time, "Oh, rather I sit in the kitchen and eat like a pig?"

Quickly standing up, causing the table to tremble and the dish to fall to the ground, Nabiki tried to get at Akane, but she did not expect her to withdraw and stand a stance, "You ought not try," Akane gritted, "Unless you want your dainty little face to have flaws, and we wouldn't want that now, would we, _milady_."

Seething, Nabiki tried to get her, but Hinako had pulled her back. All this noise had brought Kasumi into the room; she looked around and let out a sigh of relief as she saw that her mother had restrained her younger sister. Kasumi hesitated for a moment to watch the scene unfold, but quickly regained her mind and left.

Standing straight, Akane regained her composure, "Dearest Mother Hinako, pray tell why you called me hither, so I can return back to my tasks at hand?"

Calming down her daughter, Hinako turned to glare at Akane, "I have called upon you because your father had sent word that he will be returning home earlier than anticipated, and though I loathe the very idea, he asked me a favor to tell you of his message."

"Received, and by your relieve," Akane said as she turned to leave, she heard Nabiki mutter some obscenities at her before initially calming down and calling the help to clean up the mess that she had made.

Akane made her way outside to where her Governess sat, tending a small patch of the garden. "Oh, Satsuki, how I loathe Mother Hinako," Akane exclaimed as she sat down on the ground, her dress promptly falling all around her in the dirt, "And that Nabiki."

Looking up, Satsuki gave a grin, "Oh, milady, doth does need to have patience."

"I've had patience for a year now, I'd rather be dragged off to marry an idiot," Akane retorted.

"Shall I call upon the Lord Tatewaki?" her Governess giggled.

Contorting her face into discomfort, "Oi, you wish to have an early grave, Governess?"

"Aye, but it true he doth say he fancies you," Satsuki replied as she pulled a small weed, "Of the Kuno House, Tatewaki is quite a desirable."

"Of hell," Akane simply replied.

The two laughed as they sat in the garden.

"In time," Satsuki said as she stood up, "Everything will be fine, you'll find the light even in the darkest of times." Satsuki ruffled Akane's short hair, "Hark, I hear the sounds of neighing horses out in the courtyard; your father must be home."

Perking up, Akane fluffed her dress and ran out to greet her father. And sure enough, there he was getting out of the cabin of the carriage. "Papa!" Akane called out as her father turned to face her and smile, "My star," he called and gave her an embrace, "How is my daughter on this day?"

"Quite content, now that my father is back," she said as she let go.

"Wonderful," he said with a smile.

"Oh, my Lord, welcome home!" called out Hinako, holding up one side of her dress as she made her way towards her husband, "I've missed you so!"

"Aye, and I for you," he chuckled as he kissed her on the cheek, "Pray tell, how are the girls?"

Akane groaned as she knew that Hinako would mention the earlier antics, and probably contort the It always happened, but for some reason her father played along, but never believed her later. That made her happy, but still – to hear Hinako go on about how her daughters are so wonderful and how pitiful in comparison she was to them got to be a bore real quick.

"That daughter of yours," Hinako proclaimed, "Picked a fight with little Nabiki, oh how I had to restrain them!"

A bellowing laugh came up from Soun, "Aye, my daughter sure is a feisty one, right my love? Quarrels is all, let them be. Let them be."

The shock in Hinako's face was a laughable offense to Akane as she could not conceal her laughter. This resulted in a glare from her and that quickly quieted Akane as she stifled her laughter. Soun then casted a smile to his daughter, ruffled her hair and went inside the manor. Hinako turned to look at Akane with disgust in her eyes and went to follow Soun.

Akane glared after her, her arms now cradled in front of her. "She has quite a nasty tone," she heard someone say from behind her. Akane gave way to her left to see Shinnosuke walking over, taking off the large gloves that engulfed his arms, "Sometimes, I pray tell that she would just jump off a cliff."

A smirk made its way on her face, "I do too, Shinnosuke, I do too. Come, you appear to have finished your chores – come, spar with me once more before supper."

"As you wish," Shinnosuke said, nodding his head and following her back into the fields that had retreated from earlier.

And so the days went like so, until the following months when Soun caught an ailment, changing the course of the Tendo House once again.

#

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself," Soun said as he made his way to sit up, "Go on, and tend to stitching with your Governess."

"No, papa," Akane whispered as she pushed her father back onto the bed, "You're much too ill, and until the Doctor comes and sees you, I'll seat myself beside your bed."

Soun smiled as he reached out and held his daughter's face in his hand, "Akane, you remind me so much of your mother, so strong – but so hardheaded."

"I'm proud of it," Akane replied as she looked at her father.

Her father grinned and returned back to bed, leaning his head against the headboard, "My darling, you are the light in the dark, always remember the Tendo motto."

"I know, I remember." Akane whispered.

"And know that I love you, my star." He said as he closed his eyes.

Tears began to fall down Akane's cheeks, "As it should be, as I do for you."

And much like how she saw her mother leave the world with a smile on her face, Akane watched with much sadness as his lips curled into a smile and his chest stop moving. Bending over, Akane cried the whole night by her father's side.

#

"It's too much of a bother," Hinako said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, "All his things, sell them off."

"No!" Akane busted out, "Don't you dare sell my father's things, you wench!"

A hard slap connected with the side of Akane's face. Hinako stood proudly, clenching a black handkerchief in one hand and an open palm in the other, "You keep your quiet, I've kept myself from such actions because Soun would soon rather have my head than hear me out about his _precious little star_."

Akane held her place; she held her hand up on her cheek that stung. But, the tears did not come. However, anger began to rise, but she bit the inside of her cheek as she watched Hinako wave her arm, "Have that Satsuki woman among the other help, and as for the girl," she turned her cold, harsh face, "Strip her of her dresses, she already looks like a man, let her dress like one too – put her to work, out of my sight."

Behind her stood Kasumi who had clasped her hands over her mouth in surprise at the cruelty her mother exhibited, but Nabiki stood alongside her with a smirk on her face and a sneering grin.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me!" Akane seethed, "I'd rather die a thousand deaths than ever call you mother!"

Turning her back to her while the servants came to take Akane back to her room to relieve her of her clothes, Hinako replied, "Then ye ought to get used to calling me _milady_, you little whore."

#

In two years time, the lively manor of the Tendo house diminished. The luster that the place one held long gone as it seemed void of any life. But, down in the basement dwelled the true heir of the family name, Akane Tendo, 18.

"Damn those hens," Akane said as she came back in through the door holding a basket full of eggs, "One got me."

Satsuki stood over a boiling pot as she had entered and turned to face her, "Oh, dear – do you need care for?"

"Nothing I can't take care of, Satsuki." Akane said as she set the basket by her friend, "Besides, it didn't draw blood."

"Alright, but should ye need it," her used-to-be Governess said with worry laced in her words, "Just ask for it."

Akane gave a half shoulder shrug as her tunic came to rise up on her, pulling it down to cover her pants, she tightened the shawl around her shoulders, "Perchance I need new material in clothes, it seems that my tunic is much too short."

Satsuki looked up from the pot and smiled, "It is because, my lady, your chest has grown since we made that."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Akane puffed her checks, "I'm not a lady, remember?"

Satsuki shook her head as she stood up, dusting off the flour from the bread she had prepared earlier and walked towards Akane, running her hand through her short hair, "I'll prepare you a new one, but you must remember that you are a very beautiful woman now, despite what that witch says."

"Thanks, Satsuki," Akane said, throwing her arms around her old-friend, "I'll be back later, Shinnosuke promised me a ride into the castle, it's the flower festival today."

Releasing her from the hold, Satsuki stood there with a faint smile, "Enjoy yourself, Akane, have Shinnosuke watch over you."

"No need," Akane said as she turned to leave, "We're both _boys_. We can watch over ourselves, good-bye, dear friend – until tonight!"

Akane closed the door behind her and sighed, leaning against it slightly she moved her hand over the laced part of her camica and felt the impression of her star pendant underneath. Lowering her eyes to the ground, she smiled, "I'll buy you flowers and put it on your graves, mama, papa," she moved her head upwards to the bright blue sky, "Watch over me today, because you guys are my stars now."

"Let's go Akane!" called Shinnosuke, dressed in his new knight clothes, holding onto the reigns of the other horse, "The gates open soon!"

Akane reeled herself over, "Coming!"

#

From her window, Nabiki watched with a bored look on her face, her step-sister ride off with the young knight.

"Where is _she_ going," she asked to the help who was brushing her hair.

Looking over her shoulder, the little lady replied, "Milady, she is off to the castle, in honor of the Flower Festival."

Nabiki hmped as she turned her head, and looked at her elder sister sitting on the chair beside her, reading a letter she had received earlier in the week.

"What are two boys going to do at a flower festival?" Nabiki smartly retorted.

Kasumi narrowed her eyes as she looked up from her word, "Nabiki, you know well that Akane is a girl, but what she does on these days that mother has so kindly allowed her free of chores is her business, not ye own."

"Whatever," snapped Nabiki and she turned back to the window to see the last of the two leaving over the path towards the castle, "But you're right, none of thy own business."

#

_Once every three years, a festival is held in honor of the beautiful garden's bounties of the Saotome Castle and everyone is invited to come and see. Merriment and times to cherish are present here, as the day is nothing short of perfection._

_Come ye, to the Flower Festival._

– _By creed of the Saotome House._

**Author's Notes:  
><strong>So, let me explain myself here, the story itself it around 5,000 words (about 13 pages in my text editor). The chapters will be about the same length, and this is a more "out-there" work for me, and most likely be updated last in comparison to the other stories that I have in progress out there.

The inspiration for this story came from a movie night I had in the dorm with my friends, we had watched _Ever After_ and then I came across my _RomeoxJuliet _collection, and got re-inspired to write this story. My knowledge for this time period is limited to my small collection of novels, mangas, and my friend Monica (who is a big buff when it comes to stuff like this).

No, Satsuki is not an Original Character, I didn't plan on creating many oc's for this story, but Satsuki is from the manga (as well as the anime), she was the fiancee from the Tea Ceremony Martial Arts arc.

Yes, I know Nabiki is completely out of character, as well as Hinako – sorry, but if that bothers you, you might need to find another story. Thank-you for your time, lovelies.

If you want to see some "chapter" art for this story, go to my profile, and follow the tumblr link for hatsukoi-ranma. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Tale II: **Fino Alla Promssima Volta (Until Next Time)

Ranma sat on the balcony, his legs dangling over the heads of the many people walking in and out of the castle. He let out a bored sighed as he turned his head to Ryoga who had his back against the ledge as he held a book in his hand.

"Ryoga – what is there to _do_ today," he asked in a jaded tone.

"Plenty, cousin, pray tell it is the Flower Festival today," Ryoga replied, not looking up from his book, "Why not call upon fair Ukyo or Shampoo? They ought to be joyous on the account of you calling upon them today of all days."

"You are out of your mind," Ranma retorted as he turned his head back down, catching a glimpse of two men riding into the gates, "I'd rather shave my head bald."

A chuckle passed between the two men before Ryoga calmly put away his book, "Why not take a look around the grounds today? Many beautiful women flock here today, perchance you'll find one that will one day warm your bed, haha7."

"You jest," Ranma said as he arched his back and flipped of the railing and landed with a soft thud on the ground before his cousin, "But, it sounds like a good idea. Women are so justly fair in this land."

"Right, off we go then," Ryoga said as he turned his back and began to walk while Ranma followed behind him, his arms behind his head as he whistled a jaunty tune.

#

"Oh, it's so beautiful," Akane whispered as their horses made their stop in a stable where they tied them up. Shinnosuke hopped off his horse and petted its mane before he turned to Akane, "Aye, let us go and see the vendors now, milady."

"_Milady_?" Akane scoffed as she got off her horse and straightened her clothes, "Shinnosuke we're _men_, recall? Come," she began to do a more subdue tone, "Let us tend to the festival."

"Aye."

The two left the stables and came in contact with beautiful, bright colors waving their intensity in their faces. Akane's face lit up as she took in the sights, and the memories flushed over in her mind. The last time she could recall coming into the castle for this festival was when her mother and father were still alive, about the time she was three or four – if memory served her right.

Walking along the decorated streets, Akane spotted a vendor selling a variety of gardenias and that surprised her as she made her way over. "These plants aren't native to the land here," Akane said in the best gruff boy voice she could, "Why do you have so many?

"My, what an eye you have young lad," the vendor said as he waved one in front of Akane's face, "I have traded with friends' in order to have them available for today." Shinnosuke watched from afar Akane converse with the vendor as a smile formed on his face, gardenias were her mother's favorite.

"How much?" Akane asked as she reached for her coin purse, hoping that she had saved enough in order to purchase them.

"For you, lad, go on and take one – you seem truly interested in them," he said as he handed over three into Akane's hands. Akane's eyes got wide as she thanked him and rushed back over to Shinnosuke. The vendor chuckled slightly as the sight unfolded in front of him and thought it was quite strange to see two males act so _different_.

"Oi, Shinnosuke, I got these for free," Akane giggled but quickly stopped herself as she found herself sound feminine, "Whoops, forgot I was supposed to ask like a boy."

"You know, you could for today," Shinnosuke said in a quiet tone, "No one would have to know, I've saved enough money here," he said as he reached for his pouch, "I could get you a dress and a wig…"

Akane's eyes got wide, "Shinnosuke…"

"Least I could do, I never got you anything for your birthday," he bashfully said, "I had forgotten it was then."

A warm smile made its way across Akane's face as she stared up at Shinnosuke, "Oh…"

"You deserve to be treated the _right _way, even if it's for one day, milady." He said.

"Fine," Akane accepted, "But none of this mustn't ever get back to home," she giggled once more as she stood up and clutched the flowers in her hand.

Shinnosuke smiled, "Come, let us get that wig first, then the dress," he reached out and touched her short hair, "They won't let men buy dresses now, would they?"

She nodded and as she steeled herself to walk with him two people ran by them. One of them jetted past them in a laughing fit as the other one came barreling through, his arms about – and as they passed he had reached out to push Akane out of the way.

It seemed like no problem, right? A man pushing against another man's chest in order to get through the crowd, an ordinary occurrence – right? Well, that would have been the case had it not been really a girl drabbed in men's clothes. Not mention that girl has a bit of a temper.

Shocked and appalled at the contact, Akane stood wide-eyed at her offender as he seemed to stop in his tracks and give her chest a slight squeeze. In turn, he turned to look at her with question in his eyes and was greeted with a fiery gaze.

#

"Let's go cousin," Ryoga said as he began to sprint, "I heard of news of some flat cakes being given out without a price, hurry before they run out."

"Ho," Ranma chuckled as he followed after his cousin, "Food always on mind, eh?"

"Always." He called back as he ran in-between two men, muttering an excuse as he continued on. As Ranma followed, he had to throw out an arm to move one of the men out of the way, but as his hand caught hold of something firm and… squishy?

Out of pure curiosity, he squeezed it again and turned to look. He was rewarded with an angry stare.

#

"Excuse me?" Akane growled as she pushed the flowers into Shinnosuke's arms and gripped the extended arm that _still_ held onto her chest, "Let go of me!" She crouched and swung Ranma over her shoulder, landing with a flop on the other side of her. Clapping her hands free of the imaginary dust she spat, "Watch your hands."

"Do you have padding?" Ranma asked with questioning eyes as he dusted off, impressed that this man could handled him like that, "Are you a knight of some sort?"

Akane scoffed as she glared at Ranma, "Nay, just a commoner."

"You must be, how else do you know those moves and have that kind of padding? Protection for the arrows, I bet?" Ranma asked, now interested.

Shinnosuke began to get worried as he watched the conversation between the two. He wanted to interrupt so badly, but he was afraid he would cross the line. Seriously – how else do you tell your childhood friend that she was talking to royalty; and the Prince at that, without appearing rude?

"Ha, no." Akane said as she turned away and reached out for the gardenias from Shinnosuke indicating that she wanted to leave, "I practice on my own time. Now, upon _my_ reprieve, I am gone."

"Halt!" Ranma said, now getting annoyed at the way this _commoner_ had treated him, "Of what right do you have to talk to me as such?"

Without skipping a beat, Akane tugged onto Shinnosuke's sleeve, "Same as you, a being."

Ranma stood rooted in his spot as he watched the men leave the scene. His temper began to rise, how dare he talk to him like that! He felt a hand grab hold of him and saw that it was attached to Ryoga who had seen the following scene unfold.

"Forget about it, you probably will never see him again, he ought to be a visitor, come now, sire, let's go get those hot cakes."

Calming down, Ranma gave a curt nod and shot one quick glance at the direction that the two disappeared to before he walked alongside his cousin to the vendor to get some food in his system.

#

"How dare he!" Akane seethed as she walked alongside Shinnosuke, "He needn't had squeezed so hard!" She said as she reached up to rub the side of her chest and Shinnosuke swatted her hand away, "Akane," he hissed, "You're still dressed as a man, don't do that."

Akane nodded as she held her arms to her side, the gardenias now softly resting in Shinnosuke's arms. "Ohh, if I ever to see him again, it'll all be too soon."

"Oh, hush now about that incident and let us get you into this wig," he said as he neared a corner and knocked on a wooden door that was swung open to show the good doctor Ono Tofu.

"Doctor!" Akane exclaimed as she quickly bowed in haste to show respect, "How good it is to see you!"

"My, little Akane," he said as he patted her head slightly making her look up with a smile, "You've grown. Come," he ushered the two inside his home, "There are too many eyes out here."

Once inside, Akane took a seat in a chair while Ono took the flowers and took it to water. "What's the meaning of this?" Akane asked as she looked at Shinnosuke as he sat down in the accompanying chair.

"The good doctor has agreed to help me with this ploy, just wait and see." He said to the impatient Akane.

Akane smiled up at her friend and turned her attention to the doctor walking back in with a wig, of the same color as her hair, in his hand. "This ought to do the trick, milady," he said as he handed it to Akane who then turned around quickly and had Shinnosuke help don it on. She stared at herself in the mirror, seeing for the first time what a _lady_ should look like.

"You look beautiful," Shinnosuke whispered.

Akane blushed, "T-thank you, but…does it suit me?"

"Aye," Ono said as he looked her over with wise eyes, "You've grown into a beautiful woman, Akane. With either short or long hair," he added the last statement as Akane twiddled with the long strands in her hands.

"It is just how you carry yourself," he said as he turned to Shinnosuke, "That makes you a man or a woman. Listen, I hear that the young Shinnosuke has proffered to buy you a gown, here," he pulled a pouch out and handed it to Shinnosuke, "I offer some money in order to buy you the best dress they have to offer."

"Oh, doctor," Akane said as she bit her lower lip, "T-thank you, I don't know what to say."

"Have fun today, dear." He said with a warm smile.

#

"What land has their commoners wear padding?" Ranma asked Ryoga as he bit into his hotcake.

"Padding?" Ryoga questioned, "None that I know of…"

"That man," Ranma narrowed his eyes as he walked alongside his cousin. "_He was a very feminine man…_" he thought and then he was appalled at the very thought of that and shook his head, "_I like women!_"

Just then, to prove his point, he called out to a girl passing by, "You look charming!" The girl ogled at him and then blushed and giggled into her friends' shawl as they passed by. With a gloating look, Ranma turned to his cousin who held a true confused face.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Just proving a point," Ranma replied as he threw his arms behind his head, and looking up. But his mind kept wondering, "_Had he been a girl…_" quickly shaking his head he chastised himself for having those thoughts.

"Lo, didn't your father call for you at this hour?" Ryoga asked as he cast a quick look towards the sun's location, "I'm sure you promised to meet him."

Ranma shrugged, "The fool can wait, although his people see him fit to run a kingdom, he is a horrible father."

"He only does what he can do," Ryoga tried to reason.

"Not enough," Ranma replied, "Besides, mother has him around her pinky, haha."

The two cousins chuckled at their little joke as they headed towards the main part of the castle where his parents were awaiting their arrival.

#

"I-I can't possibly get this one," Akane blushed as Shinnosuke beamed up at his friend.

"Why not?" Shinnosuke asked as he pulled out the pouch and counted the shillings, "We've got more than enough to cover it, besides it looks absolutely flattering on you, milady."

"It's just so…" Akane twirled to watch her reflection copy her movements and the dress flowed so smoothly around her, "…different, Shinnosuke."

He neared her and whispered so lightly so that the merchant would not catch their words, "Have you grown so used to men's wear you know not what flatters you, as a _woman_?"

Akane flushed, "I-I believe so…"

Shinnosuke turned around and clapped his hands together, "We'll take this one."

The little lady smiled up at the two as she moved about to take the money, as she gave Shinnosuke the change, she clasped his hand in her little withered hands, "She's beautiful."

"I know," Shinnosuke said as he glanced at Akane who was still looking at herself in the mirror, admiring her new clothes, "But she has yet come to terms with that." The lady smiled at him and patted his hand, ending the sale as she retreated back into the store.

"Come," Shinnosuke called Akane, "Let us see the rest of the festival."

Nodding her head and clutching the sides of her dress as she walked. Shinnosuke noticed that and commented, "Y'know, the dress won't drag even if you let it go." Akane flushed as she dropped her hands and walked alongside Shinnosuke, "Sorry, i-it's just been so long since I've actually worn a dress."

"I know, but for today, and tonight," Shinnosuke said as he stretched out his hand for her to take, "You're going to be treated like the lady you are."

"T-thank you so much," Akane said quietly as her friend smiled at her, her eyes swelling with tears of happiness, "You're truly a friend."

"It pays to have a friend like you to be one for," he said as he felt her hand squeeze his.

"Let's go now, _Lady Akane_."

Akane watched as Shinnosuke clutched the gardenias with his other hand as he led her around the castle. Her eyes wandered over every booth and they beamed with excitement. The two friends laughed and carried on with their day.

#

"Where have you been?" Genma questioned Ranma as he finally entered through the palace doors with Ryoga trailing behind him. "About the grounds," Ranma coolly replied as he stood before his parents.

"Let him have his fun," Nodoka chirped as she flashed a toothy grin to her only son, "After all, it is the flower festival today."

Genma narrowed his eyes at his son and then a soft gaze at his wife, "As you wish."

"But none-the-less, you need to be present for tonight's festivities, that means be here when the sun begins to set," Genma chided, "Do _not___be late, son."

"Will do, father," Ranma replied as he turned around, guiding Ryoga along with him.

Nodoka watched her son's retreating back and turned to her husband, "Shouldn't we tell him now, of the plans of tonight?"

"If he doesn't want to stay to hear the news, let him be surprised, my darling," Genma simply stated as he took a sip from his chalice and a sly grin creeping up on his face, "After all, a Saotome_ loves_ surprises."

#

Akane felt so at ease as she walked along the grounds. She had gathered some white tulips for her father's grave. She stared up at her companion and asked, "Before we continue on with our endeavors, can we please visit my parent's grave?"

"Of course, milady, off on your word," Shinnosuke replied with a grin as he walked along with her, and back to the stables. Shinnosuke untied his horse and offered Akane up, he climbed after her and settled behind her as he held the reigns and set forth towards the burial grounds out of the palace grounds.

Coming up to trees on both sides, narrowing them down a path towards a gated white cemetery, Shinnosuke pulled the reigns and stopped the horse. He slowly made his way off and helped the girl down. Akane gathered her composure and took the flowers from Shinnosuke's hold and walked into the silent cemetery. Her steps were softly echoed by Shinnosuke's as she neared the tombstone that held her mother and father.

Kneeling down and placing the flowers on the tombstone, she felt the tears prick at the back of her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered as she arranged the assortment on the cold stone, "I miss you."

A slight wind blew across her face as the hair from her wig fluttered behind her. She raised the back of her hand to slide across her eyes, "Sorry I haven't visited, but dearest _Mother _Hinako would rather me clean the stables than allow me to pay you respects."

"Shinnosuke kindly escorted me," Akane sniffed, "Remember him? My childhood friend? Aye, he's such a blessing. Ails me that he cannot become a true night, despite his skills," she stole a quick glance at her friend who stood behind her a good distance, "But alas, his memory still heeds him of any advancement…and his status."

"Father, mother," Akane whispered as she slid her hand across the etched words, "I do wish you the best. But, I must go before the sun sets, for I am set for work after tonight."

Standing up and giving one last look at the now decorated stones, she turned her head upwards and smiled towards the heavens, "Watch over me!"

#

Ranma stood amongst a group of beautiful women who were cooing over him. He entertained them with smiles and light jokes as Ryoga sat a bit afar, staring at the crowds grow larger and the sky dimmer.

"Cousin," Ryoga called out, "I prithee should start to tend back to the palace, it's almost dark."

After a quick demonstration of his skills, Ranma made his way towards Ryoga and started towards the castle. On their way, they passed a familiar face along with a new one that caught Ranma's eyes.

_Those eyes_.

Ranma stopped as he found himself caught in a gaze with a girl whose beauty took his breath away, her features soft as it was framed by long blue/black hair that hung loosely around her waist. Her eyes were narrowed on his in a piercing gaze as his was soft and longing.

Ranma halted as he watched her, causing Ryoga to bump into him from behind. "Warn a person before you stop like that," Ryoga said in a grumbling tone as he collected himself only to follow Ranma's gaze and land upon a beautiful maiden, his heart fluttering.

"My, words cannot describe her beauty," Ryoga whispered as he looked at her.

Ranma quickly turned on his cousin, "What?"

"Her, cousin, what, are you blind?" Ryoga snapped, "She's so beautiful, I wonder if I can get her name…"

"Hey, hold on one moment!" Ranma exclaimed as he watched Ryoga go towards the girl who walked next to a boy he had seen earlier in the day. For some reason, Ranma found himself getting jealous and followed after his cousin, fuming.

"Excuse me, milady?" Ryoga inquired with eloquence as he approached Akane.

Akane stared at the boy who approached her, she raised an eyebrow and quickly glanced at Shinnosuke who only grinned at her and winked, encouraging her to reply.

"Yes?" Akane finally returned.

"Would you pray tell me the name that holds such beauty?" Ryoga asked, giving a grin.

Akane felt herself start to laugh on the inside, but she bit her lower lip as she stifled a laugh, "Tendo Akane."

"Lady Akane," Ryoga said as he reached out, holding her hand in his as he kissed it gently, making Akane blush, "Would you care to be my escort tonight?"

"E-escort?" Akane choked out as she turned an incredulous look to Shinnosuke who only shrugged.

"Yes, my all the other guest will be jealous of your beau – " he had began only to be interrupted by a quick tug by his collar by his overzealous cousin.

"Forgive my cousin's imprudence," Ranma said in a cool tone as he pulled him, "He's not himself this evening, with all the pollen in the air…"

Ryoga shot a hardening gaze at him.

Akane's eyes narrowed as the pig-tailed man approached her, her memories of earlier in the day came crashing back in the back of her mind. She caught herself before she spurted out, but none-the-less replied, "Not a problem."

But then Ranma had to go and turn the tables and flash a sexy grin at Akane, "But, alas, your name, excuse my rudeness for I overheard, is quite matching to a lady much as yourself."

Akane stared in half-shock at the man who had blatantly groped her earlier talk in such a tone that made her heart flutter, but she hardened herself, "Thanks." He grinned at her as his eyes made the path down her body and back to her face. She felt herself being compromised and swiftly took hold of a shocked Shinnosuke's arm, "But, pardon me and my, uh," she racked her brain, "…_patron_," Shinnosuke's eyes bulged, "We did not to tarry here."

"Patron?" Ranma asked as his eyebrow shot up, "He doesn't look like a patron."

"And what, you're the prince?" Akane seethed.

"On the contrary," Ryoga inputted but Ranma intervened and smiled a too-knowing smile, "I _am_ the Prince. Prince Ranma, Lady Akane."

Akane froze as she stared at him and his handsome smirk. "Well?" Ranma inquired as he folded his arms across his chest, "I still don't think he's a patron, besides," Ranma turned his head slightly to the right staring down Shinnosuke, "He's about your age."

"W-Well!" Akane stuttered, too stunned at the words that left his mouth. All her righteousness wanted nothing more than to apologize for earlier, despite her _gender_ at the time, and her imprudence now, but the way he carried himself! It was just too _appalling_ that she could not bring herself to say the words.

Ranma smirked at the pretty girl as she tried to find an excuse, but found none.

"I'll pardon that," he said as he seemed to step closer and lean his face towards her, "If you grant me with a kiss."

Now it was Akane's turn to get wide-eyed as Shinnosuke pulled himself from the hold and stand a foot away, trying to think of ways to get her out of this compromising position, but finding none and was left only to watch beside Ryoga who seemed to be fuming at Ranma's actions.

"W-what!" Akane exclaimed, incredulously, "You only wish!"

Ranma smirked as his lips curled up into an impish smile, "Come, it's a simple task that I ask, are you going to deny nobility?"

Akane felt her heart lurch as she watched his eyes bore into hers. She was sure if it was not for the festivities that surrounded them her heartbeat would be heard. Torn between anger and embarrassment, she found herself backed into a metaphoric wall.

Ranma watched Akane fidget under his stare, and part of him swelled up with male satisfaction that he was the one who caused it. He even got a good whiff of a lingering smell on her – gardenias? None-the-less, he enjoyed this close encounter.

"Well?" he asked once again.

Akane scrunched her face as she quickly turned to look at Shinnosuke who did not help her in the least bit as he only shrugged with a confused look on his face. She turned her head back to look at the prince only get closer to her, his breath just inches away from her own. Her cheeks pinked prettily as she mumbled, "Fine."

"_It's just one kiss,_" her mind told her, but then it rebutted, "_Yeah, but this one is your _first_ kiss!_"

She closed her eyes and slowly pouted her lips out towards him as he leaned in to close the distance between the two. Ranma had honestly anticipated that she would refuse, and he would try over-and-over again, but when she compiled his heart swelled at her answer and he found himself wanting to taste her lips.

The moment they touched, an unknown feeling ran through both of the wayward teens and as he pulled away, he lingered an inch away from her and he breathed, "Beautiful," in such a soft voice that Akane almost missed it. He straightened himself up, his cheeks brandishing his emotions, "Aye, was it good for you as it was for me?"

"…" Akane did not answer as she was too stunned for words, but soon found herself being stared at and she blushed even more furiously, "I can only presume."

The way she had said it made something more than what she intended, but she did not care. She was torn between pure hate and …some other feeling she could not quite put her finger on it.

"Well, then your previous actions are pardoned," Ranma said with a smile in his voice, "But, perchance you wish to share another – " he was then stopped by Ryoga putting his hand on his shoulder, "Sire! The time!"

Ranma stopped his antics and looked up into the night sky, only to see darkness. He cursed under his breath only to take Akane's hand and brush it against his lips, making her blush once more, "Lady Akane, I wish to see you tonight, at the dance," he shot a quick glance over to Shinnosuke, "_Without_ your patron, might I add. I pray for our next encounter."

**Author's Note:**

Well, here we go. After a long while for me to write this, I present to you the next installment for my renaissance themed inspired fan fiction. I actually had fun writing this chapter, and had fun presenting it "live" to my friends (who I say, bless them, have to put up with my antics). Sadly, I haven't started writing the next tale, but I will soon... Just stayed tune, and thank you all for the lovely reviews. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Akane blushed as she locked gazes with Ranma, her heart beating a little more erratically than she was used to, but she managed to usher out a response anyways, "I don't think I'm the person you should be asking to be your guest..."

At that, Akane pulled her hand away and with her cheeks still lightly tinted with a splash of pink, she ushered Shinnosuke their leave, but Ranma would not have any of that.

**Tale III: ** Tramonti di Paradiso (Sunsets in Paradise)

Ranma lurched forward, grabbing the small wrist of the stubborn girl, a warm smile on his lips as he blatantly ignored Ryoga's words, "Humor me."

Careening her head back at the boy, Akane narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to respond only to be interrupted by cries of Ranma's name from two girls jovially bouncing their way towards them. Ranma let out an aggravated groan as he turned to face the incoming danger.

"Oh, Ranma-honey!"

"Raan~ma!"

For a brief moment, Akane found herself envious of the girls'. Both had such lavish long hair that hung loosely around their very defined bodies in charming dresses. Reaching a hand up to her own hair, Akane could feel the section where her wig started and her own hair would end.

Is that what made them beautiful?

It never struck Akane that her femininity had diminished all the years she played the part of a boy under Hinako's rules; therefore making all the more sense why she ought to decline the Prince's offer - how embarrassing would it for her to be at his side and not know what to do?

Besides, he had a vast selection of girls' at his discretion.

The two girls stopped mere inches away from one another as they latched onto Ranma's arms. Akane had to step back, else be pushed down by their force.

In the background, Ryoga threw his arms up in defeat as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. Ranma began to nervously sweat, as he looked at Akane, but all he got in return was a small smile, "I must decline."

Turning to leave once more, over the incessant chatter of the girls', Ranma managed to break free and once again gain control of the situation. The girls' shrieked in indignation, Ryoga merely rolled his eyes, and Shinnosuke could be seen doing a small victory dance in the distance.

It was at that moment that Ranma decided to kiss Akane once more. He found himself compelled to know more about her, to learn what made her so...alluring. At first, she had resisted, but he soon felt the great pleasure of her returning his administrations. He smiled against her lips.

Slowly inching away, his hot breath falling on her now swollen lips, "Don't tell me you don't feel that?"

"It isn't proper to steal a maiden's kiss...twice." Akane whispered, her eyes downcast.

This made Ranma smile as he made his way to make her look at him only for Ukyo to grab his arm and lurch him away. Shampoo was at a loss of words as Ukyo gave her two cents.

"Why lest you soil your lips on that wench's?"

A tick formed at the base of Akane' neck and she careened her head, "A lady knows her place, rather than tread on a stranger's reputation."

"You must be some common harlot!" Shampoo chided, "Just take a gander at your state of dress!"

At that, Akane looked down at the dress she wore. She knew it was much different than what the girls' before her had, but she had found it eloquently made and thought perfect of it. Akane was just about to retort when Ranma butted in.

"Enough!" he said, agitated as he pulled away from the girls and stood alongside Akane, "You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves, she is my guest. Any more wicked words from the two of you, my father will need to have a word with your own." The girls froze, and stepped back.

"Pardon me, sire," Ryoga butted in, "But speaking of your father...your meeting?"

"Ah," Ranma remembered as he took hold of Akane's hand and whisked her along, despite her cries, "Mustn't keep the king waiting."

#

Akane groaned as she was being pulled, in her peripheral vision, she saw Shinnosuke strike a conversation with Ryoga. "Is it really necessary for me to tag along?"

"Speak nothing of it," Ranma said, "I want you to be by my side for the night, for until the festival ends."

"But I promised to be home tonight."

"Well then let me guide you home afterwards."

Akane pulled on her arm, granting her a weird stare from him. She chuckled nervously, "No, no...that's quite all right. I have Shinnosuke regardless..."

"You live under the same roof as him?" Ranma reared.

"O-of course," Akane murmured, forgetting she lied earlier about Shinnosuke being her patron. Ranma was admonished as he learned of this, but quickly brushed it aside, "No matter, as a favor, I will escort you where you need to be."

Akane tried to protest, but was cut off when they finally reached their destination. Through the large doors, a couple emerged - whom Akane recognized as king and queen. Her first instinct was to bow, but Ranma got in the way of that.

"You are late!" Genma announced angrily as he took in the sight before him, "That is not a characteristic a Saotome trifles with!"

"Sorry," Ranma apologized as he half bowed and then he ushered Akane before him and his mother's gaze softened as he spoke, "But heed not my tardy, for this fair maiden has taken my interest and I just had to converse with her."

Nodoka took hold of her husband's arm and whispered quietly into his ear and this made him let out a sigh, "Fine...for tonight, that will suffice, regardless - you are late, my son."

"For what, pray tell?" Ranma asked as he brought Akane back to his side and held her hand in his.

"The announcement," Genma replied as he separated the two and pushed Ranma out through the doors they came, the rest followed suit. The door led to a balcony over-seeing the vast crowds gathered for the festival. Akane watched, as she stood side-by-side by the queen as Genma began his proclamation.

"People of my kingdom, in lieu of the flower festival, a week from tonight the rule of Saotome will be passed on to my son, Prince Ranma, in accordance to the land of the law. And with that," Genma shot a look at Akane, "My son will need to find a queen to rule by his side."

Nodoka smiled as she put a soft hand on Akane's shoulder, Akane looked up and stared curiously at her as she gave a knowing look. A blush found its way across her cheeks as she snapped back to watch Ranma. His face was beet red as his father showcased him to the world.

She heard the coos of the girls, and the affirmative grunts of the men amidst the crowd and then she saw Genma pat his son on the back with such force, almost knocking the poor boy over. He was still in shock.

"In six months, my son will have a queen!"

#

"Turns out my father is hosting a ball, next week, when the kingdom will be passed on to me." Ranma said as he sat down, trying to take in all that had just happened, he turned quickly to Akane, "Pray tell, say you'll be there?"

"I-I don't think I can…" Akane said, as she fidgeted nervously.

"Why not?" Ranma inquired.

"I'm not allowed to leave the home," Akane said truthfully, "Besides, I'm just a lowly girl – those other two girls?" Akane recalled, with a slightly bitter tone in her voice, "Seem more your type."

"Type? What do you know what is my type?" Ranma spat.

"Hark, lest I know!" Akane reprimanded.

Shinnosuke, as well as Ryoga, sat not to far from the couple. They were out of sight, but not out of range for them to hear. The two laughed nervously as they continued to bicker.

"Then come to the ball, I command it of you!" Ranma said.

"Command?" Akane almost croaked.

"Well! Your Prince demands it! You, Tendo Akane, are hereby _required_ to attend the ball next week!"

"You can't do that, you can't just tell me what to do!" 

"I can, and I will!"

The tension between the two grew, and Ranma grew tired of it as he forcibly grabbed a hold of her shoulders and kissed her to stop the fight. They pulled away and Akane blushed, "Stop that!"

"No way," Ranma grinned as he slowly let go of her, "It's the only way to end anything between us."

"We've only just met," Akane said as she stood up, her dress fluttering around, "And you talk as if we've known each other."

Following her actions, he too stood and crossed his arms, "We could, if you let us."

"There are things you don't know about me," Akane said as she turned to look at Shinnosuke and rubbed the back of her neck, "And I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why's that?" Ranma asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Turning to face him one last time for the night, a small smile appeared, "It's a secret."

#

Entering the stable, Shinnosuke sighed as he tied the horses up. Akane stood beside a pillar, her natural hair now framing her face as a smile lit up her face.

"Did you enjoy your night?" Shinnosuke grinned.

"That and more," Akane said as she let out a soft sigh, "It was a night…to remember."

"Are you going to that ball?"

"No. I can't," Akane reasoned, "It's not my place. I had my fun. After tonight…I return back to the servant of my old home, Shinnosuke."

"Why? Why…why don't you -"

"Shinnosuke," Akane stopped him, "Let me do this."

#

The next morning, Akane donned her usual clothes and stood outside, the sun bearing down on her skin. Wiping the sweat from her brow, Akane knelt down and finished weeding the garden.

"Akane," Satsuki stated as she came out of the house, wiping her hands on her apron, "Come inside, drink some tea. It's noon."

Straightening herself up, Akane nodded and began to make her way into the house only to be caught by the disturbing sight of Nabiki clamboring about in her slip, declaring this and that. Rolling her eyes, Akane shook her head and continued on her way.

Early just this morning, a notice came in the post declaring the ball.

Sitting down at the table, where Shinnosuke was already seated and munching on scones, Akane saw the very flourished post on the table.

"Why is this here?" Akane scoffed as she reached for her tea, "There aren't maidens down here for him."

Satsuki also rolled her eyes as she turned around with a pot full of stew, "Kind Kasumi lent it to me, I asked to read it."

Setting down the pot, Satsuki drew her own seat and pulled the invitation out to wave in front of Akane's face, "Be a dear, and read it."

"She won't," Shinnosuke said bored, "She's much too…_manly_ to even consider it."

"Watch yourself!" Akane said as she threw a scone at him, and it connected.

Satsuki laughed, "Just be a dear."

#

_In accordance to Nermia law, Prince Ranma Saotome will bestowed the honor of the title as King of Nermia, this coming week. Before the initiation, a ball will be held in his honor to bestow eligible candidates for his wife. Where, in 6 months, he will call his queen._

_So, this notice is sent out to all of the land, to all potential candidates. Maiden's eligible are those of marriage age, and of title. Proceed to present yourselves at the ball, where presentation is the key._

_A dance is promised for each fair maiden._

#

"Huhn," Akane said as she sighed, "Nabiki's all over this isn't she?"

"From what Shinnosuke told me, I think you have a better chance."

"No," Akane said, "Besides, it's not worth it."

#

Two days have passed, the sun had set and risen again. Akane sat on top of the edge of the fence as the sun began to rise once again for the morning. Her hand was nestled above her breast as she held the pendant between her fingers. It was then she noticed the ascending horde. Titling her head, she quickly jumped down and waited for them to approach.

It was then she took a step back in shock as she recognized Ryoga on the leading horse.

"Sir!" he called out, familiarity striking him as he saw Akane, but quickly brushed it aside, "Round up your men, the land of Nermia is going into war and we need soliders."

"All men are required to fight, all those of legal age."

#

"You can't go!" Satsuki hissed as Akane gathered a bag of clothes alongside with Shinnosuke.

"I have to go," Akane replied, "Mother Hinako already expressed that I'm a male, and…and they believe it to be true. I have to go. I c-can't defy the law."

"Reveal yourself!" Satsuki cried, "You're just a little girl, Akane!"

"No!" Akane said as she swung the satchel over her shoulder, "Besides, maybe I'll prove myself out there."

#

Shinnosuke looked over at his friend, worry striking him. Akane smiled and put her finger up to her lips, "Shhh, just let this be."

"But, Ak-" he started but a guard turned his attention and Akane cut him off, "-io. Akio's my name."

The guard raised an eyebrow and then turned away. Akane let out a sigh as Shinnosuke just shook his head in disapproval. Up ahead, Ryoga spoke of what was happening. He said that they would go into training, and wait to be called into battle.

More men piled into the carriage that Shinnosuke and Akane were seated in. Quietly, Akane looked down at the ground and thought of her actions – why she was doing this, and was it such a good idea?

Honestly?

She was running away. Tired of the life she had at the home. Miserable at the way she was treated, so why not take this chance – and die for the land she lived on?

So why not?

#

On the third day that Akane spent on the castle grounds, training, it was time for the sword practice. A fencing game. Akane was chosen first and she stood clad in armor before all the men.

Ryoga faced her, "We have a special guest with us, he's the best in this combat."

Akane scoffed. "But be wary," Ryoga said as he stepped aside to reveal Ranma, and Akane's breath caught in her throat, "He is, after all, the king."

"Hello there, warrior," Ranma said as he took his stance, "They tell me they chose you for this demonstration based on your skills from the other obstacles. You're the best?"

"So they say," Akane said slowly.

"And what is your name?"

For a moment there, Ranma caught the gaze of the man before him and a smug feeling of familiarity hit him square in the chest. Those soft brown eyes reminded him of _her_. His heart began to beat faster, but he quickly shook it off, and then realization hit him – this was the man he had bumped into during the flower festival, almost a week ago.

"Aye, I recall you now," Ranma said.

Shocked, Akane stepped back, "S-sorry?"

"We've met once before, during the flower festival," Ranma grinned, "You yelled?"

Blushing, Akane turned her head away, "I recall."

"Well then," Ranma prepared his weapon, "Let's proceed then."

#

The clashing of the swords caught every attention as they watched the prince fight the solider. Each movement flowed, every hit countered and the fight prolonged. It was near a draw when Akane finally drew her sword forward, causing Ranma a moment of hesitation and Akane scored.

"Point," Akane panted as she held the sword up to his neck.

Guards began to advance, and Ranma held his hand up, "You're really good."

"Thanks," Akane said as she pulled herself up, "I've been told."

#

Following the night, came the day of the bell. Akane sat clad in a soldier's uniform, standing along the staircase as women waltzed in. Her eyes followed upwards to see Ranma standing at the top of the stairs, a forced smile on his lips.

Even in the midst of war, there came a time for celebration.

And with that, Akane recognized a voice in the crowd. Swiftly, she turned to see Hinako, Nabiki and Kasumi enter the camaraderie. A pang of jealousy went through her as she saw what Nabiki wore.

Quickly shaking her head, she returned back to her position and stood proudly next to Shinnosuke as the names of nobility were called out.

"And representing the Tendo house," the man who called out the names read and Ranma quickly stood at attention, his eyes grew as he watched, "Present the maidens Nabiki and Kasumi." The two came up and bowed. Ranma stared, his eyes studying them intensely as he tried to reason out his thoughts.

"_He said Tendo…correct? But, there are only two girls here. Hadn't Akane said her family name was Tendo?_" he thought to himself as he looked at Nabiki, trying to find any resemblance to the girl who caught his eye. With that, he unconsciously misled Nabiki who thought he took an interest in her. She swiftly elbowed her sister, "I think he might like me."

#

It was during a break, after all the women were introduced and their one dance fulfilled when Akane was once again finding herself in a position she did not want to be in. All the men of the army were dancing with women, Akane partook with one or two dances, but after the awkward moments, she could not handle it anymore and decided to just stand about in the back.

Unaware, Ranma came up behind her and he put a friendly hand on her shoulder, "Well, any maiden here that caught your eye?"

Shocked, Akane reared her eyes to face him and blushed, and quickly putting on a gruff façade, "No sire, not a one."

"I agree," Ranma sighed as he removed his own hand, "The one girl I wanted to see…isn't here."

"Hrnn?" Akane asked, curiosity peaking, "Who?"

"Well," Ranma said as he saw Nabiki wave flirtatiously at him from across the room and he nervously chuckled as he returned the gesture, "She said her name of the Tendo house…but when the announcer called that family – they presented two daughters, who look nothing like her."

"Perhaps she was only kin by name, rather than blood," Akane pressed.

"She said it with such air, she must have been proud of it."

Akane stood silent for a moment.

"Besides that point, I have six months regardless," Ranma said as he smiled, "I'll find her again. And maybe, just maybe," he looked at Akane, "She'll be my bride."

**Author's Note**

Alright! I'm so sorry for the very slow update for this story! I actually had it written out and everything, but something went wrong on my phone and it killed it! So I had to re-write it and this is what I came up with. Sorry about that, and this story really is on the low list for update. If you have an idea for this…that you want to see carried out – feel free to PM about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Akane froze, her breath caught as she found herself staring at Ranma. A true smile cradled itself upon his lips as he gazed longingly out towards the dance.

"Why are you adamant about this one girl?" Akane found herself asking, fidgeting as she withdrew her gaze and followed his lead.

Cocking his head to one side, a half-shrug was given as a response. Almost forcing Akane to face-plant right then and there. Almost.

"But really...there really is nothing to say about it," the young lad explained, "What I feel for her, cannot be expressed with words."

"And why is that?"

"I fear," Ranma blushed, "She took my ability to express how I feel about her away, as well as my heart, that night."

**Tale IV: ** Secrets Revealed

Fluttering against her chest, Akane's heart raced as she watched Ranma in earnest. Slowly, a pink tint rose to her cheeks as she quickly turned her head, "My, sounds lovely."

"She was a vision to behold," the prince noted as he put his arms in front of his chest, "But enough of that," his voice grew more at ease, "Are you up for a fencing match, my friend?"

Readiness to leave the ball made Akane nod her head furiously. A familiar laugh among the crowd urged her to go quickly, "Indeed sire, sounds like a plan."

"Come hither," he replied as he turned on his heel, "My cousin has prepared an arena outside. He awaits for a match."

Slowly following, Akane's gaze caught Kasumi's in passing. Her stepsister smiled softly, mouthed a 'be careful' and carried on. Akane thanked the heavens for her.

Once they were away from the festivities, Ranma led them outside. Indeed, there sat Ryoga on the fence with two sabers and a grin, "O, what a fight this will be."

"Your majesty could not sleep since the day he lost to you," Ryoga said point blank, "So, your meeting was not by happenstance."

Raising her eyebrow, Akane shot a cocky grin at her opponent, "Can't get over losing, huh, sire."

Taking a saber into his hand, and taking a stance, Ranma smirked, "Ranma Saotome never loses."

Following his lead, Akane brushed her bangs out of her view and took a defensive stance, "What, twice?"

And with that began their match. Ryoga stood afar, his arms crossed as he watched their battle with a careful eye. Ranma was good, but...this fellow was better. The clashing got louder as the two fought with such vigor in their actions. Ryoga tried to take mental notes in order to help his cousin, but he was too entranced with their flow that his train-of-thought was forgotten.

Then, it was completely lost when Ranma managed to slash at his opponent's chest, slashing open the fabric and revealing two pleasant mounds that certain did **not** belong to a man.

Feeling the breeze waft by her, Akane looked down and gawked at the situation at hand. Too stunned to scream, or do anything, she just limply held her saber in her free hand. The wraps she had around her chest had came undone when he slashed at her shirt, now freely exposing her breasts to the world.

Finally, her mind catching up with the shock, she threw the saber down and threw her own arms around her, blushing madly. Ranma stared up at her, with wide eyes, blushing as he seemed to stumble of his words. Ryoga, too shocked in his own reverie, had fainted at the sight – as it was too much for him.

"Y-you're a girl!" Ranma finally breathed, and this realization hit him as his eyes traveled up and caught her embarrassed gaze, "My god," he whispered as he dropped his own weapon and made his way to her, taking off his cape and wrapping it around her shoulder blades in order to hide her body, "Akane?"

Looking down at the ground, Akane said nothing as she clutched the cape around her.

"I-it's really you, isn't it?" Ranma kept on, as he then faced her, forcing her gaze to his, he saw the embarrassed look in her eyes and his own softened, "H-hey, it's okay."

"No it's not," Akane finally managed to say, "Y-you were never to supposed to find out."

#

Back inside the castle, ushered away from the rest of the world, Ranma brought Akane to his own room – leaving his cousin in his own folly as he stayed unconscious on the castle grounds. Ranma had brought around a spare tunic in which Akane quickly changed into.

"Why are you in the cavalry?" Ranma asked as he sat down, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I'm registered as a man in my step-mother's home," Akane replied, "As Matsumoto, Akio. I had to join."

"You're clearly not a man," Ranma said as his brain went back to the wonderful view he had earlier, and a slight wind was knocked out of him as he greedily remembered, "Wait, you said step-mother?"

Nodding her head slowly, "Mother Hinako is not my biological mother, she's only related to me by marriage."

"…so that makes you?" Ranma tried to piece the puzzle together as he remembered the other two Tendos who looked similar to each other, but not to Akane.

"The true heir to the Tendo House." Akane said quietly, "But, in recent times – actually, _years_, Hinako took that ruling away from me when my father died."

"What, she can't do that," Ranma said, standing up in outrage.

Akane looked down at her neatly folded hands in her lap and smiled weakly, "I know, but my father's will and all were burned or sealed away, I have no proof that he left the manor to me."

Ranma sat back down, rubbing his chin as he thought. Akane took this chance to raise her head and comment, "Since then, I've been living as a boy, a servant to my old home."

"And what were you going to do about it?" Ranma asked.

Shrugging, "I had ideas, but none seemed right, but then…" it was silent, "The news of the war on the onset came and I decided to fight for the land I live, and give myself a name; be it a man's, it does not matter so."

"That's outrageous," implored the young royal, "You're a lady, you ought not have any matters in that sort of affair."

"Be as that may," Akane explained, "I'm still part of your army, and my loyalties lie with my country."

"Nonsense," Ranma stood up, "I won't have that."

#

Nabiki grinned wildly as she was whisked away in dance after dance in the ballroom, her mind set on the prince and his wonderful, obvious, interest in her. As soon as she broke away from the charming young lad, she wandered over to her mother and eldest sister and swooned into her chair.

"My, that prince sure is pleasant on the eyes," Nabiki said.

Hinako nodded at her daughter and smiled, "And I saw that he eyed you, my dear."

"I know, I know," Nabiki agreed, "I believe I caught his eye."

While the two talk, Kasumi sat with her eyes downcast, a small smirk played on her lips as she knew the truth. She may not seem obvious, but Kasumi watched the way the Prince eyed her stepsister, and she knew from that moment – something was up.

And Kasumi liked this idea.

# 

"Where are you taking me?" Akane asked in a hurried tone, blushing as she ran behind Ranma as he tugged on her arm, "I should change first, it isn't proper for me to be dressed in your clothes!"

"Stop that rubbish," Ranma blurted over his shoulder and smirked at her, "Besides you look good in my clothes."

Another blush made its presence known upon her cheeks as she kept up her pace with the prince. "Ranma," she called, ""What is going on?"

"Your pardon from the military, and my decree of you being my bride-to-be."

"_Bride-to-be?_" Akane's mind raced, she tugged on her arm, "Ranma! Listen to me, you don't know _anything_ about me, you've known me for only such a short period of time…."

"It's enough to make me interested in you," Ranma called back, "Besides, this way – you get to stay with me, darling."

#

The ball was in full swing, regardless of the presence of the newly crowned king, but soon it was known as he came crashing in through the glass doors and into the overhead balcony. All eyes turned to him and he grinned wildly as he brought his hands up, "People of Nermia, tonight – I have found my future bride-to-be, your future queen!"

The crowd burst into applause, the girls now whispering among each other as they could only speculate who it was. Akane stood behind the glass pane, peering over slightly as she saw the back of Ranma proclaim his news. Taking in a deep breath, she listened to the reaction.

"Who is it?"

"What's her family name?"

"Where is she? Show us our future queen!"

Ranma smiled and he looked around the crowd, "She is of the Tendo house."

#

Hinako almost fell out of her seat when he uttered those words. Quickly gaining her senses, she looked over at Nabiki who was giggling non-stop as she uttered things like, "I told you so," "Didn't I tell you?" and "It was love at first sight!"

So she watched as her daughter stood up, with an air about her that screamed royalty and Hinako could not have felt any more proud than she did now, and the utter bliss that would come when her daughter married into royalty.

Kasumi scrunched her nose, waiting – anticipating.

#

"Tendo, Akane…." He finished as he stepped back and pulled Akane to be presented to the crowd. She stood there, clad in Ranma's tunic that had the Saotome crest on the collar and her military pants and disarrayed hair. But at that moment, everyone thought she was the most beautiful creature to bless the land as she gave a small example of her smile, causing the warmth in people's heart.

"This is my future wife, and your future queen, All Hail Lady Akane of the Tendo house!"

#

Nabiki froze, her eyes narrowed and her words got stuck in her throat. Hinako stood up abruptly, causing the chair she was sitting in to slide across the floor. Kasumi smiled knowingly as she smirked at her family, "_Serves them right_."

"D-did he just say," Nabiki started and Hinako finished, "Akane Tendo?"

Hinako turned to her younger daughter, outrage on the outset of her demeanor, "What's the meaning of this! Akane was never exposed a woman in public, it should be **you** up there, not that harlot!"

Stomping her feet in anger, Nabiki agreed, "She must have bewitched him or something, this is not right!" But the rest of her words were in disarray as the crowd applauded for their new queen.

# 

Behind the newly titled King and future Queen, stood the old king and queen, smiling as their son proclaimed his news. Nodoka rested her head fondly on her husband's shoulder, and smiled sweetly, "I told you she was a girl."

"She really played the part," Genma said as he watched Ranma hold Akane, "She's quite the dedicated girl."

"From what Ranma has told us," Nodoka said, "She seems honest enough, and…more importantly," she turned her head, "She's of the Tendo house."

"Who'd ever guess," Genma chuckled as he held his hand up in a waving gesture to the couple now facing them, "That we'd be related to the Tendos, after all – his voice grew quiet, "This was their land first."

Author's Note

Dun! Dun! Dun! Look at that, a plot twist, did you see that? I did that, yeah – I did, hehe. Ohh, I washed my car today, so p-chan is all nice and sparkly and clean! (and smells nice too!) I know this is pretty short in comparison to my other updates to this story, but I wanted to surprise you guys with a little something-something. Enjoy! And thank you for reading. The hit count on this story is through the roof!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Ranma held Akane close as he showcased her to _their _people. He lowered himself to whisper in her ear, "This will all be yours."

Her heart began to race, her face flushed a pretty pink and Akane turned her head to capture his gaze in hers, "R-Ranma…"

He smiled sweetly as he gave a small kiss on her nose, "Be my queen, Akane – and everything will fall into place."

The crowd was still applauding and the cacophony mixed as Akane stood there breathlessly as she lowered her head, "I'll be your queen."

**Tale V:** Moonlit Whispers

As the sun began to rise, Akane was awaken by her curtains being drawn and the sunlight boring into her room. "Rise and shine my lady, doth are needed in the royal chambers by sire," said a brown-haired chambermaid, her hair dolled up in a bun and her clothes sporting the royal symbol. Sleepily, Akane rubbed her eyes, "Hnn? The chickens will be plucked," she rolled over in the bed, drawing the covers over her, "Five more minutes Satsuki!"

"I'm not Satsuki," returned the voice in a jovial manner, "My name is Akari, milady, and I'll be by your side, whenever you call upon me."

Akane sat up, her eyes wide, forgetting where she was now. And the reality hit her, how much she had missed her old friend. Akane stared at Akari for a moment, and she tilted her head slightly, "What did you mean by 'sire needing me in the royal chambers'?"

A mischievous grin spread across Akari's face, "Oh, milady, it's not my business to know what goes on beyond ye bedchambers, now."

Literally almost falling out of bed, Akane scrambled, "What? No!"

"'Tis a joke, milady," Akari giggled as she walked over to help assist Akane out of bed, but Akane stopped her as she got out. "It's not funny," Akane said bluntly. Akari shrugged, "Seemed silly enough for me."

Just as Akane was about to leave the room, Akari reached for her and pulled her back, "Hark! What do ye think ye doin' milady? One of royalty must never leave their chambers dressed as for intimacy!" Confused, Akane looked down at her attire and her face flushed redder than the reddest of red, "The hell? What is this?"

Akari tried to calm her down, her hands in the calm down motion, "Milady! Milady, those are ye night clothes, the majesty had you change into them after ye reception of thy engagement party."

"T-that pervert!" Akane raged as she scrunched up her face, and was about to leave the room again when Akari tackled her to the ground, "Milady! I told ye once! You cannot leave the room like this!"

"Let me go, Akari! I'm going to strangle the king!" Akane said as she tried to pry herself away, but Akari was persistent, "No milady! First get dressed!"

While they _fought_, Ranma was outside her chambers, he knocked lightly before opening the door to a sight he was not prepared for. On the floor, was his fiancée with her clothes in disarray and her chambermaid trying to force a dress over her head. Akane's legs were up in a kicking motion, revealing her long slender legs.

Ranma could _feel_ the nosebleed.

"W-what are you doing?" he found himself crying out, "Akane!"

Akane turned her head towards him, glaring, "You!" She then turned her attention back to Akari, "Get off me, Akari! Let me at him!" And before Akari could do anything, Akane managed to slip away and stomped her way to Ranma, she jammed her finger into his chest, "What's the meaning of this? Why am I wearing this?"

Ranma leaned down and captured her lips in a light kiss, pulling away, Akane was blushing and stammering, "S-stop that! And tell me why the hell am I wearing this! H-how did you even get me to wear – I mean! I would never!"

A smile crossed his lips as he ran his hand down the side of her face, "Hey, you got into it willingly, besides," he leaned down and whispered seductively, "We'll just save all the fun for our wedding night, love."

"R-Ranma!" she cried out, and backed away slightly, he stood there and gave her a wink, he stood next to the door, "Get dressed, Akane, and meet me in my chambers."

He closed the door behind him, and Akari stood there with the dress in her arms, "I told ye! Now into the dress milady!"

#

Gruffly, Akane made her way down the corridors and to the doorway of Ranma's room, with the help of Akari. Raising an eyebrow, Akane turned to Akari, "So, I just knock or-?"Akari bowed her head as she took a step back as the door opened, revealing Ranma standing there, "Took you long enough." Akane just huffed as Ranma ushered her into his room, closing the door behind her and leaving Akari in the hallway.

"Well, what is it that I had to usher to your room this early?" Akane asked.

Ranma walked from behind her and went to his dresser; there he removed a silver band, that had a single rose in the middle, jeweled with a single diamond in the middle of the carved rose, that had its stem wrap around enclosing the ring. "Here," he said as he slipped the ring on her finger, "It's the family ring for the Saotome house."

Akane admired the silver jewelry on her hand as she slowly uttered, "So, the family's flower is a rose?" Nodding to indicate his answer, Ranma drew his hand upwards and rested next to her chest, her heart began to race a little faster, a blush on the edge of her cheeks, "And your family symbol must be a star?"

Following his hand, she saw that he held her pendant in the palm of his hand now, his eyes admiring the simple jewel. Nodding, "Yes, my father used to call me the little star of Tendo house," her voice grew quiet, "Before he passed on."

"The light in the dark," Akane continued as she raised her own two, smaller, hands to cup his larger one holding the pendant, her eyes still downcast, "That will lead the Tendo house to victory, because the stars shine brightly on us."

"You really pride yourself in the Tendo name, don't you?" Ranma said softly as he used his free hand to bring her face up to his, their gazes locked, "You're so vibrant…Akane, I-I don't understand why you didn't just rebel against your step-mother for the way she treated you."

"Easy," Akane returned, tears on the verge, "My father, despite all my protests and denying, _loved_ her, in some form, and I had to respect that."

"Akane," Ranma muttered, and she continued on, "Though she may strip me of my title, throw me to be a servant, there's no way she'll ever break a Tendo's willpower. But, still – my father's paperwork is still missing. And…she claims he left the Tendo estate to her."

"Let's not tread on that," Ranma said as he kissed her softly on her forehead, "You'll be a Saotome soon, and we'll get everything sorted."

Vibrantly, Akane's eyes shown, "If anything, I'd like Satsuki to take care of the land father left behind, Hinako has let it go to ruins!" Akane released her hold and stared at him hopefully, her answer was a chuckle from him, "Come, let us go eat breakfast. My parents would like to get to know you."

#

Akane stood out on the balcony, overlooking the land of Nermia, and over a few grassy hills she saw the woods that outlined the edge of her own land. She sat with her legs hovering over the ledge, her dress fluttering about her as the sun beat down on her back, a soft pink gracing her cheeks as she recalled breakfast.

"There you are!"

Akane looked over her shoulder and saw Akari standing there with a tray littered with snacks. "What's that?" Akane questioned. "King Ranma said to bring you some snacks," she said as she made her way over to her and placed the tray beside her, "For lunch will be late today in preparation for the dinner tonight."

"What's tonight?" Akane asked as she picked up a chocolate delicacy she never saw before.

"My, milady, today's the anniversary of the rule of Saotome when it was passed from House."

"Really?" Akane said thoughtfully as she turned her attention back to looking at the direction of her house, "I've always thought the Saotome's always ruled Nermia."

"Not the case, milady," Akari replied, "Some time before, this land belonged to a different House, however; it is myth to know the true original rule. It is said that some tragedy had fallen upon the family and a curse made it so that it _had_ to be passed."

Akane giggled, and her chambermaid looked at her funny, "Prithee tell what may be so funny?"

"My father used to tell me of this tale, that sounds similar to that," Akane said considerately, "I remember it so…"

#

Nabiki sat at the table, her arms crossed and her brows knitted together in the middle of her forehead. Hinako sat across from her, in a similar state, except for the scowl on her face. It was evident enough to any passer-by that the two women were pissed. However, the softly humming embroidering girl beside them threw the whole scene off balance. Kasumi sat in a plush chair, a few feet away, embroidering a star into a handkerchief.

"How did he even meet her?" Hinako asked as she threw an angry glare at her eldest daughter who seemed not interested in the whole ordeal, "Kasumi!"

"Yes, mother?" Kasumi asked as she looked up from her work.

"Why are you so calm about this?" barked Hinako.

"Calm about what?"

"_This_!"

Kasumi stood up, holding her work in her hand as she glared at her mother, "That my youngest sister has found happiness? Why would I be upset about that?"

"You consider her your sister?" spat Nabiki as she took shot a nasty glare.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kasumi replied back, "If you two took the time to get to know her, she's such a sweet child!"

"That wretch was never a daughter to me!" Hinako screeched, "I loved her father dearly, but that soul was tainted from that start," she spat, "Her mother was a wretch too."

"Don't speak of her mother like that!" Kasumi yelled, "You have no right to do that!"

Hinako and Nabiki stared at the usually quiet Kasumi, she was seething with anger, "Since we were children, I saw the way Father Soun would favor Akane, and I accepted that. I also found out that little Akane only had her mother for a short time, you don't talk about someone's relation so ill and live in their home!"

"She was a witch!" Hinako screeched, "It's her family's line that ruined what Soun had!"

"That's folklore, mother!" Kasumi reacted, "No one is a witch, no magic, and especially," she began to leave the room, her anger starting to get out of control and she had to calm down, "No curses!"

#

"Akane?"

Akari and Akane both turned to the source of the voice, to see Ranma standing there, holding a single rose in his hand, he smiled at his fiancée. Akane gave a meek smile, "Yes?

Her chambermaid gave a small deliberate smile as she silently left the scene. Ranma made his way to Akane and gave her the rose, Akane looked down at it and smiled, "What's this for?" "I'm trying to court you," Ranma chuckled as he swung himself over the ledge and dangled his legs alongside hers, "I know this is all the sudden, but really, Akane…that night of the Flower Festival…I really thought I wouldn't see you again."

"But here we are now," he said as he reached for her free hand and held it in his, "About to get married."

"Are you sure about that decision?" Akane asked softly, "Are you sure about _this_?"

"Akane, I'm definite in this whole decision." Ranma said as he looked outwards, "I-I love you."

#

Kasumi stood out by the edge of the woods, marking the imaginary marker where the Tendo land ended and where the Saotome land began. Her breaths were short and sharp, a small headache was on the edge of her mind as she stood there.

Her family was beginning to get on her nerves, and she found that she had to leave. Had to go. And make sure that Akane was being taken care of.

"Lady Kasumi?" came a soft voice. Kasumi looked up to see Satsuki approaching with a basket in her arms, "Are thee alrite? Prithee tell me of your ails, milady?"

"Satsuki," Kasumi whispered as she went over and hugged the lady, "Satsuki, terrible things are to come if I stay in this house."

"Darling," Satsuki started, "No one is binding you here."

#

"You love me?" Akane said astonished, shock in her voice, "D-did you just," Akane blushed as she felt her heart race. She felt it, the way her heart would beat a little bit faster when he was around, the way her face would redden whenever he would acknowledge her, and only her. But she brushed it away, as infatuation – nothing more, because…

She was not sure she could love him the way he loves her.

"Ranma," she breathed, "I –" but she was unable to finish her statement as he leaned over and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Pulling away slowly, he murmured against her lips, "You don't have to say it yet, it's okay. Just let me love you, okay?"

All she could do in return was blink and nod her head; he smiled as he went in for another kiss and held her there, "I love you, so much."

_I think I'm falling in love with you, Ranma._

#

She could not sleep. It was well pass the midnight hour, and the moon was brightly shinning in its full moon phase. Sitting on her knees, Akane looked up into the night sky and watched the stars shimmer above her, she reached for her pendant and in doing so saw a glint on her hand. She froze for a moment, before realizing it was the ring Ranma had given her.

For just a moment, she admired the ring and a smile appeared, she then went back to her pendant and held it in her hand. Twirling it between her fingers and softly humming to herself, the anxious girl found herself anxious about tomorrow.

Tomorrow was going to be her wedding day.

She recalled how busy the kingdom was, in preparation for the big day, the decorations and participation got her really nervous as she could only take in everything. Today, she was Akane Tendo, heir of the Tendo House but tomorrow she will be Akane Saotome, Queen of Nermia.

"Papa? Mama?" Akane whispered to the stars, "Watch over me, and give me the strength to have the courage to tell Ranma how I feel about him. I'm still weary over these feelings, but do I love him?"

Before turning to leave, just as she dropped the pendant from her hold and let it fall back against her bare chest, an indescribable warmth surged through her as the star rested against her. "Good night, good night," Akane said.

#

"You look beautiful," Nodoka commented as Akane walked out in a red dress that enhanced all the assets Akane had, and more, "My son has chosen such a lovely bride." Akane could not help but smile, "Thank you –" and just as she was about to address her with a honorific, Nodoka stopped her, "Just call me mother, alright dearie?"

"A-alright, mother," Akane blushed. Nodoka smiled brightly as she extended her arm out and Akane took it in her own, her mother then led her through the double doors and presented her to a large room with people dressed in rich clothing sat around. At the head of the table as Ranma and Genma, both were eagerly anticipating the opening of the door – marking the start of the ceremony.

Taking a seat next to her betrothed, he looked at her warmly, "Good morning, love."

"Good morning," Akane responded.

Throughout the day, Akane had to go through so many trials for the ceremony and found herself so lost in the whole ordeal, but Ranma was there the whole way through. It then came for the actual wedding and she found herself in a room with three women putting on her wedding gown.

"Are you still a virgin?" one girl asked, who Akane recognized as one of the girls who were at the flower festival, and guessed her name was Ukyo.

Blushing madly, "Y-yes."

"Wow," she breathed as she pinned the dressed up and tied up the lace, "Aren't you a saint."

"W-what do you mean by that?" Akane snapped, staring at Ukyo. She smirked, "I'm just saying, the King is marrying a woman without any experience, however your flower may make up for it. Though I'm to speak," she said as she laced the other half, "For King Ranma is a virgin too."

"And you aren't?" Akane retorted.

"Let's say," Ukyo replied, "Had he chosen me to marry, he wouldn't leave the bedchambers unsatisfied."

#

During the ceremony, when they were exchanging the roses in significance to the Saotome house, Akane whispered softly, just for Ranma, "Does it bother you that I'm a virgin?"

"W-why would that bother me?" he blushed, knowing quite well that he was astonished that she was one, seeing how girls' would be so loose in this kingdom, being harlots. "Ukyo said some things to me earlier…and I can't help but think –" Ranma lifted her head in his hands as he kissed her, sealing their marriage, as he drew away, "It's not her place to speak to her like that, besides, you fill me with love, and that's what is most important."

The priest blessed their matrimony and Ranma held her before their kingdom, "I love you, Akane."

Smiling, and tears streaming down her cheeks in happiness, "I-I love you too, Ranma. I love you."

At that point, Ranma found himself unable to control his utmost happiness as he grabbed her and pressed her against him, kissing her madly, "God, it feels good to hear you say that."

Laughing in between their kisses, Akane said, "It felt good to say it, Ranma, I love you, I love you –" the crowd cheered loudly for their new king and queen, "I love you."

#

Kasumi found herself clapping loudly as she watched the ceremony. Beside her stood Satsuki, as well as Shinnosuke donned in his military uniform, clapping away. "She looks so happy," Satsuki cried, "So happy, so beautiful."

"I'm glad for her," Shinnosuke said as he clapped, "She deserves this."

"All hail the Saotomes," the three chanted with the rest of the crowd as they stood in support.

#

That night, was their night, and another seal for their marriage as they made love. All night long, the sounds of melodious love rung throughout the castle as it mixed with the melody of the night.

Their marriage sealed.

#

The next morning, Akane found herself outside, standing alongside Ranma in a new dress watching Ranma call out orders for the militia. She watched as the soldiers lined up and began their training. She remembered this all too well. As she watched, she saw Shinnosuke in the mix and she waved slowly, and smiling. He returned her gesture with a nod as he went on with his training.

Ranma watched over his people, with a careful eye as he shouted out commands. He held Akane's small hand in his as he stood among them, leading her around. Some of the men got distracted as they noticed her warm smile each time Ranma would say something to her, and they got their punishment.

Akane could not help but giggle at Ranma's antics as his jealousy showed, but he kept it in check, for the most part. On the other hand, Ryoga was also there, in charge of the rest of the militia on the other side. He was the one administering the punishments (usually a few more push-ups or sit-ups) otherwise, had their majesty done it – other forms would have ensued. A little bit later, they left and Ranma had to go to a council meeting about the war.

"Explore the castle, Akari will accompany you, love." Ranma said as he was whisked away by the council members. "Will do," Akane responded as Akari made her appearance and nodded her head. Akane agreed, "Okay."

As they walked, Akari told Akane tales of the Saotome rule, myths and lore, as well as other funny tales. Akane enjoyed their time together, and found that some of the stories were quite silly. Then Akari told another tale, that Akane had to stop her at.

"Wait, could you…start from the beginning? This tale…" Akane remembered, "Sounds so familiar."

#

_On the darkest of the nights, in the brightest of days – a family rose up against this and became the rulers of the land. Under their rule, their family controlled the land for more than 300 years, a solid family line, year after year. Then, one year, it was different from the rest. Folklore says it happened around 20 years ago._

_The son of the kingdom fell in love with a maiden, a beautiful maiden with a smile as bright as the stars in the night sky. Two of them were in so much love, and when they married they broke a sacred bond between the alliances of the forces. One mustn't challenge the balance of the ruling, and therefore some sort of sacrifice must take place._

_When he married her, all remembrance of his family rule was erased from the mem'ries of the people, all 300 years of history forgotten, and erased. It is said that they were blessed by the stars, and lived on the land, but the blood of the mother continued to run through her offspring. However, that's not the root of the tale…_

_The maiden's family was said to have been dabbling in magic, rooted back to the ancestry of thousands and thousands of years ago. When she fell in love, she broke the unspoken rule of sorcery and the spirits did not look well on that. It appeared that the ruling fam'ly's symbol was the star. _

_And that was their downfall._

_The star interfered with their own family line, but the maiden was persistent about her joining of families with the man, so it was said that a curse was placed upon her. She had forgotten her own follies, her own ancestry, but the husband would remember it all._

_Then…their children would be cursed, to never rise and fall, like the shooting stars they are. However, it is said some sort of jewel protects the child, and that should it ever fall in the wrong hands, all havoc will reign. It is also said, that should that child come back to power – all the land will engaged in a war to fight for balance._

_#_

Akane stood there, her mind racing as she remembered the story. At first, she did not react. She stared at Akari and then shook her head, reminding herself that it was all just a folklore anyways. A little while later, while Akane sat in the common room of the castle, Ranma finally made it back. Akane looked up from her book and smiled sweetly.

"Reading tales?" Ranma asked as he sat down beside her and looked at the book she had open in her lap – an anthropology about folklore of Nermia.

"Yeah, something kept bothering me to read something," Akane answered as Ranma gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "How was the council meeting?"

"Horrid," Ranma said as he sat back, closing his eyes, "Now I know why my father wanted to give me this position so badly, haha." He joked. Akane smiled, "It's not…going to be bad, is it?"

"It shouldn't be," Ranma said assuring, "If anything, this was is a complete waste, but…it's been called and we can't back down. Nermia will stand strong."

"Where is Akari?" Ranma asked, just realizing that his wife was alone. Akane smiled, "Oh, she went off to find Ryoga – hehe," she giggled softly, "Who knows what then." Ranma smiled at Akane, "Oh, you."

Putting down the book, Akane reached over and held Ranma's face in her hands, she smiled sweetly, "Maybe she's in love?" Ranma smirked as he held up his own hands and held hers, "Like us?" She leaned forward and captured his lips in a chaste kiss, "Perhaps."

"I love you, Akane," Ranma whispered as he pulled her into his lap and lavished her with kisses, between their kisses, Akane giggled, "I love you too, my king."

#

Later that night, Akane stayed up a bit later than usual. Lying there, she stared up at the canopy of the bed, how the arches formed and fell to become the support of the bed. She turned her head to see the glass doors, and saw the cloudy night sky. The stars twinkled as she watched, she moved her hand away from Ranma's own, and held her pendant in-between her fingers, twiddling it slightly as she let a soft breath escape from her lips. She then felt a spell of sleep hit her and she slowly drowsed off.

She was woken up by Ranma kissing her, going down her cheek and then down her neck. Akane smiled, sleepily, as she raised her hands to stop Ranma, "Ranma," she let out breathlessly, "W-what?" He smirked up at her, through half-lidded eyes he lowered himself onto her lips, "Good morning, love." She sat up and Ranma did too, they stared at each other for a moment before there was a loud banging at their door. Ranma groaned as he turned over and reached for his robes as he called out, "Enter."

At that, Akane shrieked as she pulled the covers around her, blushing, "Ranma!" Ranma turned to her, smiled, "Oh, I've forgotten that you need a robe too…heh." She threw a pillow at his head as Ranma kept laughing. But that was short lived as Ryoga came scurrying into the room.

"Sire!" he called out, stepping in on the scene before him, his king in a robe and his queen with the covers coiled around her as she hid herself away. Ranma turned to him, "What is it, cousin? I was in the middle of wooing my wife."

Another 'Ranma' was heard from underneath the covers, and Ryoga blushed, but he went on, "Sire, word was sent; our spies on the other side have been discovered – and their own king is not happy about this. It is said that there is a small group approaching its way to Nermia, they were said to have left earlier this morning; to come and disengage our own Calvary before the fight." Ranma narrowed his eyes, "What? Why wasn't I told of this earlier?"

"Our own word was injured, he is in the East wing getting treated from an arrow, he could not relay the message any faster than he had." Ryoga answered.

"Bring my wife to a safe place, her and her chambermaid," Ranma said as he went to the bed and pulled out his wife, who was still clad in her sheer nightgown, that hid nothing to the eyes, Akane blushed heavily, "Ranma!" At that, the king took his own robe off and threw it around her shoulders, he tied it around her and ushered her to Ryoga, "Go! Make sure they're safe, I assume my father and mother have already taken shelter?"

As he was leaving, Ryoga shouted back, "Indeed sire."

Akane was annoyed, and a bit scared as Ryoga ushered her through the corridors, they stopped and retrieved Akari and Ryoga ushered them to a location Akane had never visited. "You two stay here until either the majesty or I come to get you," he said as he lowered the door.

"What's going on?" Akari asked, as she sat down, closing her jacket around her. Akane sighed, "I-I don't know, from what I know…some people from the war are coming here, and apparently going to start a riot."

"Do you know who we're in war with, milady?" Akari asked as she looked up to see her queen in Ranma's robes. Akane stood there, and for the first time in months, after all her training and involvement, she realized – she had no clue.

"No?" Akane replied.

"Akane," Akari said, "We're fighting against the Kumon Dynasty."

**Author's Note  
><strong>Well, here you guys go, another installment of _Always_, don't worry, my plot is still getting there, I'm pulling in the Kumon (Ryu), if you recall from the manga, and it gets more intense, as I keep on my imagination! Well, enjoy guys! I'll be writing out the next chapter soon! I have to write on the other chapter stories, as well as this one one-shot I am working on! Ta-ta!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Ranma pulled on the sleeve of his tunic, tugging on the armor over his chest plate as he made his way down the corridors, Ryoga trailing not that far behind him. Over his shoulder he called out, "How far were they from the castle?"

"Possibly an hour by foot," Ryoga called back, "What are you going to do sire?"

Not hesitating a moment longer as he opened the door the war room, Ranma looked back, "What my land calls me to do, cousin."

**Tale VI:** War on the Horizon

Pulling her legs towards her chest, Akane sat in a plush chair while Akari sat off to the side embroidering a handkerchief as they sat in silence. Trying to think, Akane tried to reason why the name Kumon was so familiar to her.

"Could you enlighten me, Akari; the Kumon…?" Akane asked.

Not looking up from her work, Akari gave a weak smile as she replied, "Well, I'm not quite sure what to say, as I don't know what you know about them, as far as I know milady – there has been a dispute over the land, and they're very adamant about it."

Almost falling out of her seat, Akane shook her head in disbelief, "T-that's it?!"

"That, and something much deeper," Akari added, "I'm not quite sure, I'm not educated in their matters, milady – perhaps when the majesty returns he might enlighten you more."

"Hopefully," Akane sighed as she clutched the robe around her tighter and leaned her head on her shoulder, "_What is this war about…_"

#

Ranma looked over regal documents, murmuring as his council sat around him – their conversations overlapping. At last, when Ranma regained his thoughts, he announced to his commanders, "Set the first line of defense up, after that," he stood proud and let out a breath, "I'll make the call."

Everyone in the room agreed and disassembled, piling out into the corridors shouting out commands and ushering to their posts. Ryoga stood beside him, his arms at his side, "You sure about this, sire?"

"I'm sure of this, from their history I know they're bluffing at the attack on the men," Ranma said, "This is deeper than this, he knows…about my marriage to the Tendo daughter."

"Tendo daughter, you mean Akane?" Ryoga asked confused.

Letting out a soft laugh, Ranma turned to his cousin and sighed, "Well, my parents had shed light on the girl I married, and her apparent connection with the Kumon."

"And what exactly is that!?" Ryoga asked in surprise, "When did this happen?"

"The morning of my wedding," Ranma said with little humor, "My father told me he recalled a particular conversation he had with her father, and how he had intended to betroth her to Ryu."

"Did it ever fall through?" Ryoga asked surprised, "T-this is a turn…"

"Well, I'm not sure," Ranma said dryly, "Father didn't elaborate, he just said, 'Have fun, son' and left it at that."

"So you think this may be part of that?" Ryoga asked, surprised at the turn of events this whole situation was going.

He watched as Ranma gave a half-shrug, "I can only assume that and the land dispute, but light on recent events…it may be more. The only thing I can do is be the King my people expect and keep my wife safe – nothing's going to hurt her or our kingdom."

"You really love her, don't you?"

The statement was followed by silence and was broken as Ranma turned to his cousin with a knowing smile, he began to walk out of the room, "I do and quite frankly, I will always."

#

The door to their hide-out was opened slowly, Akari jumped up first, adamant to protect the Queen as Akane stirred from a light nap. Akane sat up and peered over Akari to see Ranma's head peek in.

"Good, he brought you here," he said as he stepped in and closed the door behind him, Akari let out a sigh of relief as she sat back down to finish her work and Akane rose from her place. She met him half-way and threw her arms around his neck, he returned the gesture while he used his free hand to rub her back in a soothing way.

"You two are alright?" he asked, his breath mere inches away from her ear.

She gave a nod as Akari gave an affirmative yes from her place. Slowly letting go of his wife, Ranma stared at the girl still clad in his robes, bringing forth a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to have ushered you two here, but it's important that you two stay here until I think it's clear for you to return back, there is food in that chest there," he pointed to a huge golden trimmed trunk a few feet away from Akari, "As well as water. It's enough for a fortnight of seclusion, but I hardly think this would take that long."

"Ranma?" Akane asked, her voice small, "W-what's going on?"

He kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away, "Nothing that concerns you, it's something that was going to happen even before you came into this kind of life, alright, love?"

"Ranma," she gritted through her teeth, grabbing the hem of his collar, "I'm your _wife_, your problems are mine too – I don't care if _I_ have no say in it, I want to help, you know this."

"No," he said adamant on his decision, "We'll discuss this later, for now – I have to go again," he said as he heard shouting outside the walls of their entrapment.

"Akari, keep her safe," Ranma said before he began to leave and shut the door, "You two be safe."

Akane let out an aggravated sigh as she threw her arms up in the air, "What the hell is his problem, Akari? He's got _such_ an ego!"

"He is our King, he thinks only to protect," Akari protected Ranma, "And he loves you too much to go out there, just…just take this in strides milady. He only means the best."

Akane was at the door, fumbling at it and cursing as she found that it locked on the outside, "Okay, Akari…just this one time – but once_ this_ ordeal is over, I'm going to find out what's happening for real."

#

"What is it?" Ranma called out as he made it outside where his men were huddled around a group of people they had tied up and were questioning. Ranma looked over and raised his brows, "Who are they?"

"We don't know exactly," Ryoga confessed as he also had the same look upon his face, "They were … coming onto the land dressed in that state."

"Please let us go! We meant no harm!" one said as he tried to struggle out of the vice grip the rope had around him, "'ere nuthin' more than mere travelin' merchants, we apol'gize if we pl'ndered any customs by entering!"

Ranma let out a groan as he waved his hand to dismiss them, they looked teary-eyed and grateful as they rounded their things and left the scene. Ranma let out a sigh and rubbed his temples, his men trying to undo their undoing.

"Sorry sire..." Ryoga began but Ranma shot his hand up to stop him. That shut him up as he watched his king think. After a few moments, Ranma asked, "I fear I may have put all our people on alarm for nothing, though we may be at war with Kumon, they have no reason to harm civilians... retract the first line and reinstate the guards."

"Sire..."

"Do as I say! Should anything suspcious arise, contact me immediately!" Ranma said as he left, going to retrieve his wife.

Leaving the hide-a-way, Ranma was greeted with his father and mother walking his way. Although he was holding Akane's hand, he had let go to march up to his father and grab him by the collar of his tunic, hoisting him up as he snarled at him.

"Father," he said icily, "You have to enlighten me on your past endeavors from when you were friends with my wife's father."

Genma chuckled nervously as Nodoka stepped aside, illiciting a small gasp from her as she watched the scene unfold. Off to the side, Akane crossed her arms before her chest, interested in what the old man had to say.

"Why," Genma started, "It's rude to comment on a past friendship when the other party is no longer present, my son."

On the verge of almost maiming his father, he pulled him into a spare room off to the side, leaving the women in his wake.

"Mother Nodoka," Akane whispered, "Does this have anything to do with me?"

The old queen gave a weary smile as she gently patted her daughter's head, "Darling, their talk is amongst gentlmen, and as women we have no say in what is being dealt. But for the life of me, I cannot say."

#

"This war was called on many months ago, and I have yet heard word from my own enemy," Ranma spat, "But as soon as word that my marriage to Akane we recieve these attacks, a move from their side! How ironic should it be you should mention something about them on the day of my wedding?"

Genma stood there, playing with a vase on the table, trying to ignore Ranma but his son was not going to take that. Ranma reached forward, knocking the vase off and breaking onto the ground. "Don't ignore me!"

Genma let out a sigh, clutched his robes around him, "First, tell me son, how much do you love Akane Tendo?"

"Saotome," Ranma hissed, "Her name is Akane Saotome."

Resigning a bit by throwing his hands up in defeat, Genma rephrased his question, "How much do you love your wife?"

#

Nabiki curled her hands over the railing behind the house, a sour look on her face as she glared in the direction of the castle. From a distance she heard the humming of the help and found herself annoyed as she turned to go inside only to stop when she saw people approaching the house on horseback. Narrowing her eyes, she saw that they carried flags with them and saw the symbol of the Kumon. She gasped as she scrambled inside to get her mother.

Kasumi peeked her head out and let an illicit gasp escape as she went back into the basement with Satsuki, putting a finger to her lips indicating that she wanted to listen in. Satsuki nodded as she pretended to slowly stir the stew.

Up ahead, the horses came to a stop and the sounds of people getting off their horses became evident. Kasumi strained her ears to hear what was happening.

"Lady Hinako?"

After being fetched from her chambers, and assuming Kasumi had gone to the castle, Hinako appeared, "Oh, sire, welcome, thank you for coming on such short notice."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow in curiosity as her mother led the King of another land into their house. The man, known as King Ryu Kumon, obliged as his armor clanked against the ground. His eyes were hardened as he only asked, "Have they already married?"

Hinako laughed uncomfortably as she was under his hardening gaze, she could only stammer, "There is perchance….that they have."

Bringing his hand down onto the oak table, rattling the legs and letting the objects on top of it topple, Ryu glared merciless at the older woman.

"When I was called," he said in a low drawl that Nabiki felt goose bumps rise on her skin, "I was expecting her to be ready for me to take her away."

"Well," Hinako said, gaining back her courage, "We could fix that."

"How do you suppose that is?" Ryu asked, his gaze faltering over to Nabiki, whom blushed and retracted her own gaze, muttering under her breath, "She was mine to begin with, and now she belongs to _him_."

"Of all the people," Ryu exclaimed, clenching his fists as he glared at Hinako, "_She_ had to be smitten by _him_."

Closing the space between the two, Ryu lifted his hand to raise Hinako's face to his, so their gazes would not part, "What part of the _agreement_ didn't you understand when you married Soun, woman? All you had to do," he emphasized his point by putting pressure into his hold, "Was keep the girl ready for me until it was time. But you ruined that, didn't you?"

Hinako cringed as she remembered how it all came into play and her heart sunk.

"You were on the verge of death," Ryu continued, "But my father brought you back to life. And how do you repay him?"

Letting go of her and turning around, the Kumon King walked across the room and stared out the window to see just the faint outline of the castle walls in the distance, "You allowed your only form of payment _slip away_."

"It wasn't supposed to be like that!" Hinako defended. Ryu turned around swiftly, his eyes reading her body language - her shoulders folder and back straight, the hands of an old woman parted by her sides, "That damn Saotome knew of the secret somehow."

"How ironic," the king jested, "That _that_ had to happen…however," Ryu grabbed his armor and placed it back on, sliding down his helmet he turned to Hinako, "I have another appointment to meet, I'll be back by nightfall – where we will discuss retributions."

Nabiki cringed at the way he said _retributions_ but kept her silence as her mother bowed her head.

"Yes, sire."

#

In one on of the many chairs that lined the corridors, Akane took a seat in the one closest to the room where Ranma had brought his father into. Lady Nodoka cringed when she heard the breaking of the vase, muttering something about sentimental value it must have held and repeatedly folded her hands over-one-another as they waited.

Looking down at the ground, Akane shuffled her feet across the floor as she finally heard the door slam open and see Ranma walked towards her, pull her up and dragged her away. All Akane could do was watch as she saw Lord Genma leave the room with Nodoka cradling to him.

"Ranma?" Akane asked as she turned her body around and gave a sideways look to her husband, "What was tha—"

She was unable to finish the question as Ranma had brought them to a stop, leaning down to capture her lips with his to silence her. Effectively doing what he anticipated, he slowly broke away and made sure that their eyes stayed on one another as he said, "No matter what anyone says, I will _always_ love you, Akane. You understand that?"

Nodding her head, Akane silently gave her acknowledgement to that. Her lips parted slightly to interject with her pervious question, but she was once again deferred as he kissed her once more. When they parted then, he rested his forehead against hers, "And regardless of what happens, I will always save you."

"Ranma."

#

His name left her lips in a sultry tone, the hairs on the back of his neck rose on their ends as he kissed her. Each kiss was more possessive than the last, more enchanting and intoxicating as he brought her down from each high only to bring her back. They found themselves in their bedroom – how they got there, they had no clue. But each article of clothing slowly found its way to the ground as the two continued their actions and said naught more than sweet nothings into the late-morning.

**Author's Note**  
>So, it's been what, (2) months since I last wrote on this? Well, this story is roughly 2,500 words, less than I thought I had. But I can't tell when I'm writing on my phone. I transferred the data over today and continued to write on it until this point, which I think is a good stopping point for right now as I have to remember where I put the plot and outlines for this story. However, it will go more in-depth for the plot in the next chapter where it will be talking mostly about Ryu and the history with the Tendos, as well as Hinako's play in the whole ordeal. And of course, more lovely feasible RSAT moments, right? Well, enjoy! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
